Starry Night Dreams
by Lilac Cherry Blossoms
Summary: HPYGO crossover , Yugi , Malik , Ryou and Serenity get accepted to Hogwarts. However in between having to catch up on work and keep their millinnium items secret there are darkforces rising that seek the millinnium items for themselves!
1. A Wizard School ?

AN: Well this is my second fic , it's a HP/ YGO crossover. It'll mostly centre around Malik, Bakura , Yugi and Serenity.

I decided to let one of them have a natural ability and that's why Serenity will be accepted. The reasons for her being accepted late will be explained further on in the story. Serenity and Kaiba are together early in the story but this fic may or may not have couplings. Isis will still have the tauk and Malik his rod for purposes in the story.

* * *

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 1

A Wizard's School.

* * *

Fifteen year old Malik Ishtar walked groggily down the stairs and into the kitchen." G' morning Isis," he said while rubbing the sleep out of his bleary eyes. " Good Morning Malik. Did you sleep well?" she asked her younger brother. Malik glared at her and retorted," What do you think?"

Isis just ignored him , " You have mail. I was almost tempted to open it . It's addressed rather oddly."

" Huh? " Malik took the letter from her . He had to agree with her it was rather strange . On the envelope it said the following:

Malik Ishtar

Room on the right end of the corridor near the window.

Cairo,Egypt

Malik teared open the envelope and read.

Dear Mr. Ishtar ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Malik dropped the letter on the table in shock , " Isis...I think you should read this!"

Domino City Japan,

Serenity squeezed the liquid on to her hands and massaged her hair lightly with it. She then rinsed it out and dried her hair vigorously.

She wrapped a dry towel around her hair and headed down the stairs to breakfast. " Good Morning Jou!" She said to her older brother Jounouchi. " Hey , morning sis! There's a letter here for you!" Jou told her , while handing her an envelope seeminly made out of parchment.

Serenity stared at the strange way it was addressed. Serenity Katsuya , most organised and well kept room, Domino Japan. She opened it with a letter opener and read the first few lines. "What!" Jou exclaimed from behind her, "is it some kind of joke !" He had been reading  
the letter from behind her and it had surprised him enormously.

" You mean Jou...it isn't a joke of yours? " Serenity dropped the letter in surprise.

Turtle Game Shop,

/ Yami.. do you think I should go...? I mean what if this is some kind of joke or something/ Yugi Motou asked the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Yami replied / I don' t know aibou...it could be some sort of trap to get the puzzle./ Yugi sighed. Ever since he had gotten the puzzle , some sort of maniac went after him. / Aibou the only thing I can say is to follow your heart./ Yami said/ Besides while you have the puzzle and me nothing can hurt you./ he said reassuringly, but Yugi didn't feel reassured. / Well, Yami ..I guess your right and besides I' ll never know if it's a trick or not if I don't go/ Yugi said with a sudden burst of confidence. / Well what are we waiting for/ Yami asked / Let's go/

Blossom Street,

Ryou walked slowly down the soft pavement thinking about the letter he had received earlier. ( I can't believe I actually decided to meet whoever wrote that letter ! It could be a trap and it's not like Bakura helped me decide! ) he scowled. (( If you wanna make a fool of yourself Ryou you should decide yourself!)) Bakura said grumpily. (( Now shutup so I can get some sleep!) ) he closed their conversation. Ryou sighed his Yami could be pretty mean sometimes . ( At least he's not like he was before Battle City ) Ryou shivered.

Cairo Egypt,

Malik and Isis sat on a park bench waiting expectantly for anyone to come up and say how it was all a silly joke. However the letter said the person would be noticeable. " This is ridiculous ! " Malik exclaimed after awhile , " No one 's gonna appear anytime soon!" He scowled. ' Why did I even bother to come here? ' he asked himself in his mind. " Is that so Mr. Ishtar ? " said a calm voice from behind them that caused them to jump. Malik turned around to be faced with an old man with a long silver beard almost reaching his knees with just as long hair and a crooked nose.

" Who are you ?" Isis said having been the quicker to recover. Malik had been quite taken aback my the old man's appearance. " I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." the man introduced himself. Malik snickered ," And I thought 'Hogwarts' was a weird name!"

" Malik ! " Isis warned, " be polite." She turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, please excuse Malik for his lack of manners. Now, what do you want!" she demanded. ' My lack of manners?' Malik asked himself watching his sister glare at the mysterious old man.

" I am here , " he began , " to inform you about the risks and advantages of attending our school.We have only now sensed Malik's magic and it is far more powerful than any known wizard his age. " he paused ," but...I will not lie...these are dangerous times in the wizarding world. For a matter a fact we are in minor panic! " he explained. " However, " he continued," If Mr.Ishtar wishes to attend our school , he would learn to control this power. So are you accepting our offer?" he inquired. Malik thought for awhile ,' I get my magic from the millennium rod..but this would be a chance for me to learn new mordern age magic! Maybe I could give it a try..just maybe..' and he drifted off in his thoughts. Isis looked like she was considering it , there was avery thoughtful expression on her face. " Proffessor," she said after awhile, " Malik.. he will consider your offer , but first where is this school? " she demanded. Dumbledore considered her question ," Well if you must know,which you must ," he began, "it is in England ."

" England!" he snapped Malik out of his reverie. " That 's all the way on the other side of the world and I don't speak English! " Malik shouted.

" That," Dumbledore said," Mr.Ishtar can be taken care of, with a simple spell. " he continued , " Also there will be a woman there that will perform the spell and take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies your sister will be allowed to accompany you until the term begins." There was an awkward silence until Dumbledore concluded, " I hope to see you Mr.Ishtar at the beginning of the term , but for the time being, there are three other young students like you I must attend to." And with those last few words he disappeared. " Isis ... I think...I think that I actually want to try this school out!"

Domino City, Japan,  
Cherry Blossom Park.

Serenity sat paitiently on a park bench under an Cherry Blossom Tree. She had decided to take the risk of meeting the person who had written the letter.

Jou had warned her against it but she was overrun by her curiosity , so after Honda dragged him off to a motorcycle convention down the street she left and now..here she was!

Serenity sighed as a petal from the Sakura Tree fell into her opened hand.'I know I should have listened to Jou but I really want to find out more about this school! I don't see anyone in sight! ' she thought to herself. The sun was beginning to set , Jou would be home pretty soon. " Hey Serenity! " she heard a soft British accented voice call out. She looked around and spotted a figure running towards her in the distance. " It ' s me Bakura!" he said waving his hands in the air frantically trying to catch her attention.

He reached the bench finally, panting and sweating with his hands on his knees.(( You're out of shape aibou!)) Bakura's voice said sleepily. Ryou ignored him, "Serenity, long time no see! How are you anyways?" Ryou asked politely. Serenity smiled she could see he was the same as always. "Great ! How've you been Ryou? " He couldn't help but smile she was always so very kind and polite! " Same as you , I suppose !" he replied. She nodded her head," That's good! How's Bakura?"

" Stubborn as always ," Ryou sighed. Serenity giggled , " Well, what are you two doing here?" At that moment another figure ran up , " Ryou , Serenity ? What's up guys?" They turned to see Yugi running towards them. " Hey Yugi!" they replied. There was an awkward silence for a while before Serenity spoke up , "So why are you guys here?"

"A very good question Ms.Wheeler," a voice from behind them said. They turned around hesitantly to see an old man with a long beard and hair wearing black robes and half moon spectacles. "Who are you ?" Yugi spoke up nervously a little while after their shock died away. " I , Mr.Motou am Proffessor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." he explained, "and what I have to tell you is both pleasant and grave news."

He explained to them the same thing he had told Malik and Isis. " I will send you an escort to show you around and gather your supplies rather than have each of you bring a family member. Besides you already know each other. " There was a long silence again until Serenity spoke up. " Sir," she began, " May I ask you a question? Please? " she asked. Dumbledore studied her for a while before replying, " You just did but, you may ask another."

"Thank you Proffessor Dumbledore sir! But how are we to understand English? I only know the basic words." she explained. Dumbledore stared off into the sunset, "There will be someone there that will perform it for you. Now if you will excuse me I must return to Hogwarts immediately. Quite busy at the start of term you know! " They nodded their heads. "Well, I hope to see you there!" and with that he disappeared into thin air.

/ That was odd. / Yami said to Yugi a few moments after the proffessor's departure./ Yeah it was .../ Yugi replied / but you know..I think'll go/ Yami sighed/ It wouldn't hurt I suppose.../

(( There's really a wizards school! )) Bakura exclaimed in his and Ryou ' s mental link. ( I thought you were asleep ! ) Ryou accused.(( Well it was interesting..)) he defended himself. ((Well Yami maybe we should try this school out?)) Ryou said.(( Maybe...)) Bakura replied, and with that said he shut the link off.

Serenity had been sitting in silence since Dumbledore had left, what she had just heard really amazed her!' I think I want to go! ' she declared after a while, ' It'll be a new experience for me!' she decided.

The Riddle House,  
England.

" Yes, Wormtail, tell me more about these seven mystical items and this pharoah!" he demanded. " It's perfect! That old fool Dumbledore won't know what's coming . It's brilliant! We shall steal power and crush the strong before Dumbledore can even think of acting."

* * *

Lilac Cherry Blossoms. 


	2. The Adventure Begins

Starry Night Dreams  
Chapter 2  
The Adventure Begins

Serenity looked up at the huge building before her , she had just arrived at the airport , Jou had dropped her . Since he had gotten his liscence the last week had offered to drive everyone around just to prove he could drive . It hadn't been easy thinking of an excuse for her leaving japan , but eventually with alittle help from Yugi and Ryou she had thought of the best thing.

She had a great singing voice and loved gymnastics , so she told the rest of the gang that she had won a scholarship to some great school in America. They bought and were really happy for her , that is everyone except Seto Kaiba. When Serenity had been telling him her story, they had gotten into a big fight , because he didn't want her to leave.

Serenity sighed and turned to Jou ," Thanks for the lift big bro. ! " she said half heartedly, " and remember..you cannot tell anyone a thing about where I am going . " she paused, " not even Honda or Mai! Got it ? " she said threathningly . Jou never could keep his mouth shut.

Jounochi put his hands up defensively , " Of course sis. ! I'm hurt ! " he put on an innocent look. " Good ! " she dismissed him. " I'm gonna miss you Jou ! You and everyone else." she gave him a big hug. " Hey Ren ! I can't breath ! " he gasped . Serenity let him go quickly," Sorry .." she mumbled . Jou smiled down at her , " Hey at least you have Yug and Ryou for company ! " he said comfortingly .

After she had come home from the strange meeting with the proffessor, she had told Jou that Yugi and Ryou were also accepted to the same school. " Boarding flight 224 , to England ! " a voice shouted over the loud speaker. " Well that's you sis. " Jou said, " I'm really gonna miss you Ren ! " he said mushily . Serenity forced a small smile , " Thanks Jou. I'll miss you too ! "

But Serenity didn't move after saying that she was staring at the floor looking lost in thought, ' Where's Seto. I know he 's angry...but couldn't he at least come to say goodbye ?' she wondered. " Hey Serenity ! " Jou shouted , " their boarding your flight now get a move on !" Serenity looked up and nodded her head , " Bye Jou ." she gave him a quick kiss.

Serenity was just about to board the plane when a voice called out , " Serenity ! Wait! " She looked around in bewilderment. " Huh ! Seto! " she screamed in joy and ran up to him . He twirled her around laughing , " You weren' t gonna leave without saying goodbye were you?"

he asked slyly . " Of course not ! " she countered. They stared into each others' eyes for a while ." I have something for you, " Kaiba said breaking the silence .

" Really ? You shouldn't have ! " Serenity said happily . Seto shook his head yes I should. I'm sorry about the way I acted . I got you this ." he pulled out an expensive case that was made out of crystal. " Here . " he handed it to her . Serenity opened it, inside was a silver chain with a small decorative silver key with yellow accents on it . She gasped , " Seto..it's beautiful ! "

" Just like you ! " he replied taking the chain out and putting it around her neck. " Remember , you have the key to my heart ! " Seto said and their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

" Hey Ryou ! Ryou ! " little Yugi called out to his white haired companion, " Wait up ! " They had just arrived at the air port in England . Yugi and Ryou were looking for the person Dumbledore had told them about.

" Hey Yugi , Ryou ? " it was Serenity having just retreived her bags she had decided to look for them . " There you guys are ! So who are we supposed to meet ? " she inquired.

" Where not sure , " Ryou replied. (( Ryou ! This trip , better hadn't be a mistake ! )) his yami said grumpily. On the flight there had been a little girl that kept on grabbing their hair and squealing thus getting Yami Bakura very agitated.

" Hey ! You kids ! " a boy with bright red hair and glasses said , " are you the new students from Japan ? " Yugi responded for them , " Yeah ! We are . Did Proffessor Dumbledore send you? "

The guy shook his head , he seemed a bit awestruck by his and Ryou's appearance . " Percy Weasley . What's yours ? " he introduced himself . " I'm Yugi Motou and these are my friends , Ryou Bakura and Serenity Katsuya ." Percy shook his head , " Follow me ! " he motioned to them .

* * *

Malik looked around the busy airport with disinterest , the flight had been long and monotonous . ' Not even a movie! ' Malik fumed . Isis looked around," Come on Malik . Let's look for that person the proffessor told us about. "

" You over there ! I am Relly Ashly. The ministry sent me . Are you the people from Egypt ? " she asked politely . Isis nodded , " Yes , we are . "

" Come this way , " Relly commanded.

* * *

Percy opened the door of a old ampartment and let them in . It was rather empty , there was only a fireplace blazing in the corner and a few old, musty armchairs. " Now , " Percy started " I am to perform a language spell for you and then send you to the Leaky Cauldron through flu powder. " Percy got straight to the point .

He whispered an incantation and pointed his wand to Yugi , then Serenity and was about to do the same to Ryou when he stopped him. " I already speak English . I'm from England really . " Ryou said in perfect English . Percy nodded his head in approval and took a sack out of his pocket .

" You are to take a pinch of this powder and throw it into this , then say the words ' The Leaky Cauldron ,' . Is that understood ? " Everyone nodded their heads and he passed the bag around . Yugi went first , " The Leaky Cauldron! " he shouted after throwing the powder in . The flames turned a violent shade of blue and Yugi entered.

Serenity went next and then after Ryou . It was unfortunate that Percy hadn't given them any tips about travelling with flu power because poor Yugi , Ryou and Serenity were so dizzy and their elbows were scratched and bruised.

Malik had had much better luck Relly had performed the spell for them and instructed to keep their elbows in and their eyes closed , before apparating back to the ministry.

Yugi , Ryou and Serenity had been shown their rooms by Tom the toothless innkeeper and so had Malik and Isis .

/ Tomorrow , we get our school things Yami / Yugi talked sleepily to his Yami. / That 's nice Aibou / Yami replied before they bought drifted off into a deep sleep , unaware of the dangers ahead of them.

* * *

Lilac Cherry Blossoms. 


	3. Welcome to Diagon Alley

Starry Night Dreams  
Chapter 3  
Welcome to Diagon Alley.

Hagrid walked into the Leaky Cauldron and walked over to the counter to talk to the innkeeper. " G' mornin , Tom . I ' m here on Hogwarts business , to pick up some kids or summin , " Hagrid explained . Tom grinned , " A couple of strange children they are , multi coloured and long white hair . Never seen anything stranger , at least the girl looks normal enough . Anyway their rooms 21 , 22 , an' 23 . " Hagrid nodded , " Thanks , " he grunted.

/ Hey ! Good Morning Yami / Yugi exclaimed happily . He was excited to learn a little more about the strange wizard world. / Good Morning Aibou ...why are we up so early / Yami asked agitatedly . / C'mon Yami , don't be so lazy ! Let 's get something to eat / Yugi said trying to liven Yami up a bit . / Fine / he agreed half heartedly .

Hagrid walked up the wooden flight of stairs , each one creaking under his weight . He went up to room # 21 and opened the door . Unfortunately , it was the exact same time poor Yugi had tried opening the door . / Ouch ! How did a wall get there / Yugi thought , but when Yugi looked up he got an awful fright .

In front of him was a man , probably ten times , or even more larger than him . He was collossal . So Yugi did the first thing , he thought of . He screamed his head off / Yami ! Do something / Yugi urged frantically , but he was greeted by the sound of peaceful snores . / Grr... Yami ! Wake up / Yugi screamed .

( What 's that racket ? ) Ryou thought , while climbing out of his bed . Bakura smirked slyly (( It sounds like you, when your trying to sing . )) Ryou scowled , ( Very funny ! But it's coming from Yugi 's room ! I'm going to investigate . ) Bakura just nodded his head and replied , ( Whatever ...) before their mental link was shut off.

Serenity slowly rose from her bed , after Yugi's screams had brought her back from dreamland . She met Ryou in the corridor and both of them entered Yugi 's room together. Serenity gasped when she saw the sight of a disgruntled Hagrid trying to calm down a frightened Yugi who was screaming and holding a lamp threathningly in front of him for protection.

Ryou and Serenity stood their in awe before they decided to accompany Yugi in his screaming session . (Bakura help us ! ) begged Ryou . Bakura chuckled , (( I find this very amusing ! )) and continued his laughing, he knew that Hagrid was probably quite harmless.

Malik pulled his pillow over his head and complained , ' Damn ! What noisy neighbours ! ' before trying to settle back into his sleep he had been having a very nice dream , about a certain girl he thought was back in Japan .

" Um .. Please settle down , I won't hurt' cha , " Hagrid promised tryinh his best to make the three teens stop screaming . " Professor Dumbledore sent me to pick you up ! " Ryou finally nonticed that he must be telling the truth and asked shakily , " Your here to help us get our school things ? "

" Yep ! So why don't y'all three get ready an ' meet me downstairs ?" Hagrid inquired after they had finally settled down . They nodded their heads . " Great ! See ya in a minute then !"

Hagrid turned to exit the room . " Wait sir! " Serenity said, " Umm..we would like to apologise . We really are sorry for screaming like that..." she said.

Hagrid waved his hand carelessly , " It's nuttin ... I get the same reaction , each time ! " he grinned . Serenity smiled , " Thank you for accepting our apology ! "

A few minutes later Yugi , Ryou and Serenity met downstairs in the lobby . " There you guys are . Took ya long enough ! C'mon , over here . " Hagrid led them into the backyard of the inn . " The firs ' thing I need to know are your names . " Hagrid said , " I'm Rubeus Hagrid , gamekeeper of Hogwarts . " / Gamekeeper / Yami said perking up with excitement and interest . / Not that sort of gamekeeper Yami / Yugi sighed . / Oh...I knew that . / Yugi rolled his eyes / Whatever Yami.../

" I'm Yugi Motou and these are my friends , Ryou Bakura and Serenity Katsuya . " Yugi introduced themselves. " Right , " Hagrid said , " Nice ta meet'cha ! Now , to get your things we're gonna have to go into Diagon Alley ! "

" Malik ! Hurry up ! I want to make an early start ! " Isis complained . Malik scowled , " What a pain she is ! " he murmured .

" I heard that ! " Isis warned . Malik sighed , " I'll be out in a sec! "

Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella from one of his large pockets and tapped the bricks on the wall in the yard . To the trio ' s astonishment , the wall began to open until it revealed a large town of some sort . " Follow me . " Hagrid ordered , " Firs' stop , is Gringotts .

" Excuse me ! Sir ! " Isis said trying to get the bar tender's attention . " I need your help ! How do you get into that alley? " she asked impatiently. Having finally noticed Isis he turned to her , " No need to shout , right this way. " he walked into the small yard . There was nothing but a brick wall and a bin , so to put it bluntly the yard was very bare .

Tom tapped a few bricks with a wooden stick , and the wall opened slowly , to reveal a whole town. " Umm...Thank you , " Isis said in amazement. Malik just shrugged and walked through into the vast crowds. " Malik , wait ! "

Hagrid led them , Yugi , Ryou and Serenity up to the largest building . It was white and a had a weird , short looking creature in front of the large double doors. When they passed it Ryou asked Hagrid nervously , " What is that , Hagrid ? "

" Why , the're goblins , they run the bank . Take it very serious , they do." Ryou gulped and nodded .

(( They look stupid , if you ask me ! )) Bakura said insultively . ( But know one did ask you !) Ryou pointed out . Bakura growled. Serenity was extremely frightened of the goblins , she stuck to Yugi and Ryou like super glue!

" Right , let 's exchange some of your money ! "

Lilac Cherry Blossoms.


	4. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Starry Night Dreams  
Chapter 4  
Shopping in Diagon Alley.

* * *

While in Madam Malkin's shop Yugi and tachi met up with Malik and Ishizu. They headed for the Florists and Blotts. Ishizu and Hagrid went to see about getting the books on the book list so that the others could catch up while wandering around the bookshop.

"So, how've you been?" Malik asked Serenity. She smiled at him. "I've been fine. How are you?" she asked. Malik shrugged. "Here and there..."he replied. Serenity giggled. Malik wandered over to by Ryou. "Hey Ryou." he smiled slyly. Ryou frowned at him suspiciously. "No, I won't." he said. Malik scowled. "You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Ryou watched him. "Of course I do, you want my yami to come out. I'll let him out just not in a book store." Malik laughed. "That's good judgement."

Malik went over to where Yugi was examining shelves and shelves of different types of books. Yugi smiled at him. "You like to read, right Malik?" Yugi asked. Malik nodded, picking up a wizards' novel. He raised his eyebrows in amusement and put it back. /Look at all these ancient Egyptian books on magic Yami. They're incredible/ Yami agreed. /Fascinating, to think there are now hidden wizarding societies and they know so much about the magic of ancient Egypt./ Yugi turned to Malik. "You think they know about the reign of Atemu and the millennium items?" he asked. Malik shaked his head. "No, only we do and of course a few chosen and … err… unchosen others." Yugi giggled. "Yeah I guess so." They finished buying their school books and bought a few books that they were interested in reading, most of them on ancient Egypt.

* * *

"So, why don't we head to the Magical Menagerie in case you guys' interested in buyin' a pet." Hagrid said. They walked over to the store and entered. They were greeted by the sounds of animals and other creatures foreign to them.

((Lemme out Ryou…please!)) Bakura pleaded. Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes. (Fine but only because you said please.) They switched places. Yami noticed and pleaded with Yugi and was also given freedom. "At last!" Yami Bakura stretched. "Freedom!" Hagrid watched him strangely. "Watch' yuh talking 'bout Ryou?" he asked. Bakura ignored him and strolled over to by Malik.

"If it isn't my old accomplice, Malik." Yami Bakura said nonchalantly. Malik laughed. "Bakura." He acknowledged him. Yami walked over to hang with them also. They were examining an extremely vicious looking animal. Ishizu was examining a group of interesting cats and meanwhile Serenity had wandered over to a cage with an exotic, strange and beautiful bird. "Amazing." She gasped. It was a light tan colour and had jewels embedded in it. It's eyes were different colours, violet and green. "It's a Yami no Yume." A lady wandered up behind her. "It's from Egypt and the most expensive bird in the shop." Serenity watched the bird longingly and Malik came to see what she was watching. Serenity filled him in on what she knew of the bird.

"It's supposed to grant your deepest desire." She finished. Malik raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Why does it have a Japanese name if it's Egyptian?" Serenity shrugged. "I wondered the same thing."

* * *

A few minutes after they all left the shop. "Well I'll see yuh folks at Hogwarts. Got some business to do fer Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid waved a huge hand and left. Serenity was beaming. "Malik how'd you get her to agree to sell it to me for so low?" Malik smirked. "A little magic, I call my millennium rod." He laughed. Ishizu frowned. "Malik if you ever, ever use your rod like that again, you will be in so much trouble!" Ishizu fumed. Malik glared at her. "Shut up, I won't do it again. Besides what I do with it is my problem. It's mine!" Ishizu glared back at him. "No, it's the pharoah's, all the items are." Malik shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

They headed to by Florence Fortescue's Ice-cream shop. "Hey you guys, I think I'll head back to the inn now, I still have a lot of things to pack in my trunk. Anyone wants to come?" Serenity asked. Malik jumped up, dropping his ice-cream. "I'll come with you Renny."he said nicely and shyly. Ishizu rolled her eyes. 'Malik can be such an idiot.'she thought. ((I can stay right?))Yami Bakura asked. (Alright…) Ryou said not bothering to argue. /You know if he's staying, so am I, right/ Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed. /Alright then./ Ishizu sighed, seeing that she would have to stay and watch the two trouble making yamis. Serenity and Malik headed back to the inn.

* * *

Lilac Cherry Blossoms. 


	5. On the train to Hogwarts

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 5

On the Train to Hogwarts

Starry Night Dreams

Malik and Serenity sat staring at the mysteriously beautiful bird on one of the Leaky Cauldron's tables. They were thinking of a name that might be suitable enough. "How about...Irmina?" Malik asked. Serenity furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought, "Maybe not. I think I'll name her Seahorse. "

Malik stared at her, "You'll name a bird Seahorse?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. Serenity giggled, "I suppose not...,"

"Well, we could name it Kamaria?" Serenity shook her head, "its name will be Kaguya!"

A while later Isis, Yami and a very sulky Bakura returned. "What's up with him?" Malik asked nudging his head towards Yami Bakura. Yami smirked smugly, "Isis caught him trying to steal some sort of knife." Malik and Serenity laughed.

"You all should get to work on packing your trunks, tomorrow you have to wake up early to catch the train!" Isis advised. Ryou nodded his head , Bakura and Yami had retreated to their soul rooms a while before , " Your right , besides I'm really tired ! " he stretched , "Good Night Everyone ! " he went up the rickety stairs to his room .

Yugi sighed / Yami, I hope you remembered to but something for Ryou's birthday/

/ Err. what makes you think I forgot/ he responded nervously. Yugi sweatdropped/ you forgot didn't you/ Yami nodded his head / Uh...yeah...but it was all the tombrobber's fault/ Yugi rolled his eyes/ Yeah, right, good night Yami . / Yami sighed he had gotten off easily/ Good Night Aibou/

* * *

"Yami! Do you know where I put my wand ? "A startled Ryou asked. Yami Bakura rolled his eyes, "In your pocket." Ryou blushed, "Umm...Thanks."

* * *

"Malik! Hurry up in there! "Isis banged on Malik's door, they were late for the train.

"Alright already!" Malik emerged from his room dragging his trunk behind him.

They met up with Yugi, Ryou and Serenity downstairs, called for a cab. They put three trunks in the trunk and one in the front, the four of them sat in the back, and it was very uncomfortable!

* * *

They arrived at King's Cross, with fifteen minutes to spare. "Which platform's ours? " Serenity asked. Isis checked the ticket number, "Platform nine and three quarters?" 

"There's actually a platform called nine and three quarters?" Malik asked.

They all looked at the different platforms; there were platforms 9 and 10. But where was nine and three quarters?

Just then a group of people walked right through the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, and vanished! "Err...did anyone see that?" Yugi asked. They nodded their heads dumbly. "They just walked into a brick wall and vanished!" Malik exclaimed.

"Maybe one of us should try it "Ryou said. ((Why don't you try it hikari?)) Bakura teased, ((not frightened are you?)) Ryou rolled his eyes, (Shut up!)

"I agree with Ryou! Malik you go. "Isis said. Malik glared at his older sister, "Why should I go? Do I look suicidal to you? "

"We have five minutes left, until the train leaves! I'll go then! "Serenity volunteered. She took a deep breath and ran straight for the barrier between the two platforms. Instead of crashing into something hard , like she should have , she found herself in a busy place where a scarlet steam train , that said the Hogwarts Express was.

"Well, we saw what happened. So, here it goes! "Yugi took a deep breath! He held on to the trolley his trunk was placed on and made a mad dash for the barrier. Instead of smacking straight into it like he expected, he ended up on the other side right next to Serenity.

She helped him up, "Are the others coming?" she asked. Yugi nodded dumbly, still shaken up a bit.

Malik and Ryou after seeing that both Yugi and Serenity hadn't been hurt in anyway, arrived a short, while later.

"This one's empty." Ryou said, while sliding open a glass door to a compartment. They all lugged their trunks in behind them and stored them above the seats. "I wonder what this new school will be like ... "Serenity began.

"It's really great!" a bushy haired girl slid open the door. Next to her were a red haired boy with freckles and another boy with unkempt black hair and startling green eyes.

They all stared at each other for a while before the girl exclaimed , " We haven't introduced ourselves as yet ! I'm Hermione Granger !" she said .

" Ron Weasely , " the red haired boy next to her grinned . " Harry Potter , " the other boy said . Harry had expected them to start gawking at his scar like everybody else , but instead they just began to introduce themselves .

" I'm Yugi Motou and these are my friends , Ryou Bakura , Malik Ishtar and Serenity Katsuya. " Yugi said .

" It's nice to meet you all . " Ryou said . Malik just nodded his head and Serenity waved .

" So , what 's Japan like ? " Harry asked making conversation . Yugi grinned , " It's great ! There's always something to do ! " / Including rescuing souls , stoping a madman from taking over the world and preventing baka tombrobbers from stealing millennium items / Yami smirked . Yugi laughed , unfortunately out loud .

Ron exchanged glances with Harry , who just shrugged . " Are all of you from Japan ? " Hermonie asked . Yugi shook his head and Ryou replied , " Malik here is from Egypt , " he gestured towards him , " but visits Japan regularly . "

" Would you mind telling us more about your school ? " Serenity asked . Harry and Ron perked up . " Well there are four different houses , " Ron began , " Gryffindor , Slytherin , Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw . " Harry finished .

" Gryffindor is for the brave and strong minded , Slytherin's will do anything to get what they want , Ravenclaws are really clever and Hufflepuff is where the rest go . " Hermione said .

" There isn't a single Slytherin that hasn't turned out to be some dark wizard of a kind ! " Ron shook his head . Malik was too hungry to really care about anything they said , " There will be some kind of feast when we reach there right ? "

" Yeah , but in a while the food cart should come . " Hermione answered .

Malik smirked , " Great ! Cause I'm starving ! "

* * *

Later during the day as the train progressed the lady with the food cart arrived . " Anything off the cart dears ? " she asked . " Everything ! " Malik had shouted before the words had barely left her mouth . 

" Malik ! You should be saving your money ! " Ryou scolded . Serenity leaned forward , " Don't worry , I've got it covered ! " she paid her . " Kaiba leant me some money , even though I didn't need it ."

The compartment door slid open , " Well , well what have we here ? " a malicious voice said , " The travelling circus ? " he said looking snidely at Yugi's hair .

Harry and Ron stood up , " Back off Malfoy ! " Harry demanded , " Your not wanted here ! " Malfoy looked at Harry , " How's your scar Potter ? Have you gone beserk on anyone over the summer ? " Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly .

Malik got up , " I suggest you leave now , before I go beserk on you ! " he growled .

Malfoy smirked , " What could you possibly do little girl ? " Malik narrowed his eyes , his hand slid into his pocket to finger the blade of millennium rod .

" I'll give you another chance to leave , until the count of three , " Malik began , " 1 , "

Malfoy stared at him defiantly , " 2 , ... 3 ! "

Malfoy 's eyes suddenly became glazed over , he was rigid for a while , before , he turned around and rammed himself into the glass door , over and over again ,until the glass shattered and his face was covered in blood . He collapased unto the floor in a bloody heap .

Harry and they stared at the scene awe - struck . Had Malfoy gone mad ! Crabbe and Goyle surprised by the whole thing just grabbed their leader from off the floor and dragged him out .

" Wh - What happened ? " Hermione asked startled . Malik shrugged his shoulders a grin on his face , " Maybe he just lost it ! "

Ron stared at Malik a mixture of awe and admiration on his face , " You must have scared him stupid ! You did look pretty intimidating . "

" I hope he's alright ! " Hermione whispered , " Anyway you better change into your robes, come on Serenity . " the two girls went to a different compartment to change .

Nightfall fell and the train finally came to a halt at the Hogsmeade Train Station . " Well this is it you guys ! The beginning of a new adventure ! " Yugi exclaimed .

* * *

Lilac Cherry Blossoms 


	6. The Sorting

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 6.

The Sorting

" Firs' years , over here , firs' years ! " they saw the huge shape of Hagrid among the students holding a lantern in his hand. " Hey Hagrid ! "Harry called . Hagrid waved , " Alright Harry ! Yugi , you guys've gotta come with me ! "

" We'll see you at the feast then , " Hermione waved . Yugi , Malik , Ryou and Serenity all climbed into a boat and Harry , Ron and Hermione headed into the normally horseless carriages . Except this time there were winged leathery horselike creatures pulling them instead .

" What do you reckon those are ? " Harry nodded his head towards the creatures . Ron looked puzzled , " What , what are ? " he asked .

" Right there , next to you ! " Harry exclaimed . Ron shook his head , " Mate , I'm beginning to think your as mad as those new students . " he pulled him into the carriage behind him . Hermione looked at him in contempt , " Yes , they were a bit strange but there from a different country , where things are different Ron . So give them a chance , I thought they were really nice ."

The trip across the lake hadn't went all that well , especially since Malik had decided it would be funny to push Yugi into the lake . He might have still been there if the Giant Squid hadn't pushed him back .

As the castle came into view , everyone let out a gasp . It was huge with it's magnificent towers rising up , it was a starry night and against the sky , it made quite a picturesque scene .

The large door swung open and a stern looking woman with her hair in a neat bun turned to Hagrid "Thank you Hagrid . First Years follow me please . " she commanded . They followed her down a corridor and halted in front of another large doorway . " You are to wait here until I return for you she commanded , " she turned to Ryou and the others , " the headmaster will address you specially . "

Proffessor McGongall returned later with a stool and a patched hat in her hands , " You are to walk in a straight line into the Great Hall , when I call your name you will walk up and put this hat on . " she instructed .

They entered the hall with all eyes on them , Proffessor McGongall placed the stool down infront of the staff table and rest the hat on it . There was a long silence and then the hat astonishingly began singing !

I am the sorting hat , and to be frankly flat , a thousand years or more ago , the founders of this school , decided to think of a way to judge and not be crude , they placed a hat , that's me , upon this very stool , to place the students they would have chosen , if they were not mortal , into their rightful place , Gryffindor , the brave and true , Slytherin , with their ruthless cunning , Ravenclaw , their the cleverest of all , And kind hufflepuffs , they are loyal , and just , But heed me now and listen well , You must all stick together , Unite as one and be warned , To tread on waters carefully !

The great hall broke into applause when it was finished , but they had taken the song quite seriously , that is all except the slytherins . Proffessor McGongall pulled out a long piece of parchment and began

" Aerith Madison , "

A small girl with long black hair , put on the hat and sat down , " Ravenclaw ! " the hat shouted .

" Blade Anastasia , "

The girl walked up and placed the hat on , " Slytherin ! "

It went on like that for a while before all the other children were sorted and the headmaster stood up .

" I am pleased to announce , " Dumbledore said , " that we have four new students that have come here to learn all the way from Japan and Egypt. They will not be starting in first year but fifth year and I want you to make them feel as at home at possible . They are late starters and will need all the help and support you can offer them . Now , for them to be sorted ! " Dumbledore smiled and sat back down.

" Bakura Ryou , "

Ryou shakily made it over to the hat , he sat down and placed it on , it slid over his eyes . ' Hmmm...what have we here ? ' a voice said in his head , and it wasn't Yami Bakura ! ' There are two minds in one vessel , I have never seen anything like this before ! '

Bakura growled , (( Well now you have , you think you could shut it there hat ? I'm trying to sleep here ! )) he snapped . ' Aren't you a regular ray of sunshine ? ' it said sarcastically .

Ryou sweatdropped , ( Please forgive my Yami , he's very ...er...eccentric , that's it ! But please don't judge me by him , I'm nothing like him actually .) ' I can see that , you actually have some manners . ' the hat said . (( Watch it hat ! Or I'll tear you to pieces and make a rag out of you ! ))

' Well , isn't he nice ? I think the house for you my dear is , " Gryffindor ! " it shouted out loudly . Ryou sighed , sat up and placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table .

"Motou Yugi,"

Yugi walked over to the hat and put it on , it went way past his eyes but luckily his hair kept it from sliding further down . ' Not another one ! ' a voice exclaimed in his head , ' rather annoying isn't it ? ' the hat asked Yugi . Yami cleared his throat / I can hear you , you know , and I'll take that as a compliment . / The hat sighed , ' Good for you then , let's see . Hmm...your quite the little hero aren't you ? You'd do anything for a friend , and your heart is pure , could be a bit naive at times , I see . '

' Well I think it better be , " Gryffindor !" it shouted . Like Ryou , Yugi let out a sigh of relief and headed for the Gryffindor table .

"Serenity Katsuya,"

Serenity took a deep breath and headed for the hat , she sat down and pulled it over her hair .

' Well, I say , finally a clear mind ! ' a voice exclaimed causing her to jump . ' Jumpy aren't we ? Well you try your hardest to be brave and you've been through quite a lot , your also very pure and determined to prove yourself . You seem to belong in , " Gryffindor ! "it said .

Serenity put the hat back and skipped over to the Gryffindor table with Yugi and Ryou .

"Ishtar Malik,"

Malik walked confidently over to the hat and pulled it on . ' What a dark mind you have , filled with hateful thoughts , you 're trying to forget . Such sadness and grief , you have suffered a lot and your filled with regret . There's something trying to surface in you but your fighting it . '

' Well let's see, your ambitious, cunning and will do anything to get what you want. You are definitely-"

Wait! Malik shouted, I want to be in the same house as my friends.' I'm afraid I can't do that , I put you where you belong not where you want - '

Then make an exception !' Not too hip on manners, are you? Well then , where was I ? You definitely belong in, "Slytherin!"

"What?" Malik exclaimed while pulling off the hat, "Your kidding? I am not going in Slyhterin!"

"Mr.Ishtar , please take your seat," Proffessor McGongall demanded . Malik stared at her defiantly, "Make me !" he said .

/ Malik's making a scene ! If he gets too angry .../ Yami drifted off . / Don't worry Yami, Ryou and I will handle this . / Yugi got up from his seat and motioned for Ryou to follow him .

(( This will be interesting . )) Bakura smirked .

"Malik," Ryou said while approaching him, "please sit down?" Ryou pleaded with him.

Malik stared at Ryou for a while then said, "Why should I ?" ( Yami ? Some help here ! )

Bakura switched places with Ryou and walked up to Malik, "If you don't sit down by yourself , I'll force you to . I'm dying of hunger and your complaining about the stupid Slythy house thing!"

Yugi sweatdropped , what a show they were making . All the students were watching the scene with a look of both amazement and surprise on their faces .

" One conditon , " Malik said . Bakura scowled , " What is it ? " Malik smirked , " I get to be sorted again . "

" Absolutely not ! " Proffessor McGongall raged , " You have been placed and that is where you will stay ! "

" Now , now Miniver , " Proffessor Dumbledore stood up , " If that is what he wants , he will get it . But only once more . " He turned to Malik , his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles , " When the hat places you again , you will go to the respective house . Like Mr. Bakura said , others are hungry . "

Malik placed the hat back on once again . ' You again ? Didn't I place you ? '

Yes but not where I wanted to go . Sort me again ! ' Fine , but my choice remains the same . '

' You belong in ...in... , " Gryffindor ! " it shouted .

I knew you'd see it my way ! Malik smirked . He had used the millennium rod to change the sorting hat's choice to his own . He put the hat back on the seat and strolled over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Serenity .

Bakura gave Ryou back possession , he and Yugi apologised to the proffessors and headed back to their seats , blushing madly as all eyes followed them .

Proffessor McGongall exited with the sorting hat and Dumbledore addressed them , " I know you must all be starving but there are a few things you should know first . To all new students , the Forbidden Forest is off limits . " he stared at Malik and then moved his gaze onto other students . " Mr.Filch will like me to remind you that you are not to do magic in the hallways and a list of all things not allowed can be found in his office . I will now like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher , Proffessor Cloud Ein . "

* * *

Lilac Cherry Blossoms 


	7. First Classes

Starry Night Dreams  
Chapter 7  
First Classes

* * *

Harry had thought there was something very familiar about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Especially his laugh... it was almost ...bark like, but it couldn't be who Harry thought it was, could it?

"That was quite a show up there mate! " Ron said to Malik while shoving food into his mouth. Did you see the look on McGongall's face?"

Malik glared at him, " Don't call me mate. I make my on rules, and I was not going in Slytherin!"

" But you have to listen to the rules, you can get expelled for defying not only one of your teachers, but the head of your house." Hermione said, "It's the same as in any other school."

"Didn't you hear me say I make my own rules?" Malik replied coldly. Serenity kicked him under the table. "Ouch! What did you do that for?" he turned to her.

"She's right. You have to listen to the rules and obey the teachers. You don't want to be kicked out, and your not gonna make any friends if your so hostile."

Yugi turned to Ryou, "This is gonna be a long year! "

Ryou shook his head, "Very! "

The students soon began flooding out of the Great Hall and so Malik and co. followed suit.

" Right, so the password is White Lightning. I don't know how they think of these things."

Ron told them.

" That's something we can all remember, courtesy of Kaiba, White Lightning Attack! " Yugi and Serenity giggled.

" I'll miss him. " Serenity sighed. Malik rolled his eyes.

Ryou passed by a picture of a ballerina that curtsied at him and almost had a heart attack. ((By Ra! The bloody pictures move! )) Yami Bakura exclaimed.

* * *

They entered the Gryffindor Common Room to the welcoming glow of the fire and made their ways to the respective dormitories. " Good Night Ryou - kun, you also Yugi and Malik."

Serenity separated from them to go with Hermione.

Yugi, and the others entered their room and prepared to go to bed, " Ryou? " Yugi came over next to Ryou while pretending to pour water from the jug. " Don't you think Professors Dumbledore and McGongall deserve to know about the Millennium Items? I mean it's not only fair but also right. "

Ryou sighed, " I knew you were going to mention them, but yeah I agree with you. Maybe we should ask Malik what he thinks? "

" Thinks about what? " Malik walked over by them, " Well spill it! " he prompted impatiently. Yugi took a deep breath, " About the sennen items, Ryou ... I - I mean I had…"

Yugi corrected from a glare sent by Ryou, " the idea that we should go see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, morning and fill him in about the items and our Yami's. So what do you think? "

" Absolutely not! " Malik huffed, " The Millennium items are to be kept secret, the only people that really were supposed to know about them was the Grave keeper Clang. And more than a fair share know about the powers the sennen items possess. "

" But Malik! " Yugi protested, " Yami thinks we should tell him also and he's older than us."

Malik smirked, " Well then, why don't we ask Bakura his opinion? " Yugi shrugged his shoulders, " Fine with me. "

They all turned to Ryou. " What? "

" Ask him! " Yugi and Malik shouted in unison.

((I agree with Malik. No question there, I'll take the fun out of everything. )) Ryou sweat dropped, " He agrees with Malik. "

" Figures, " Yugi kicked the ground, " but, they are still outnumbered, 3 - 2. So it's agreed, we'll tell them first thing after breakfast tomorrow morning! "

* * *

" Wake up Malik! " Yugi said while jumping on him and hitting him repeatedly with a pillow.

" Grr…What time is it? " Malik said while rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

" Seven thirty, " Ryou said while pulling on his robe. Malik threw Yugi off of him on to the floor, where a loud thud was heard. " Do we have to get up this early? "

" Haven't you been to school before? " Harry asked Malik. Malik leaped off the bed, " No and I'm glad I didn't. I got more sleep that way. " Yugi pulled himself off the floor and stuck his tongue out at Malik. Malik grinned and gave Yugi a nuggie, but stopped when Yugi bit him. Ryou shook his head at them, " Don't make me give you children detention."

* * *

They entered the Great Hall where they met up with Serenity and Hermione for breakfast.

" What's on the list today? "Malik asked as he sat down by Serenity. " Care of Magical Creatures is first, after that is Charms then after Transfiguration when lunch is through we'll have Defense Against the Dark Arts followed by Potions. " she said while pushing him a schedule.

" Well we've seen worse days. " Hermione sighed, " I wonder what Hagrid has prepared for us? "

" Let's just hope it isn't more Blast Ended Screwts. " Ron joked. At the look of confusion crossing the foursome's faces Harry replied, " You don't want to know. " before Ryou could ask.

" There goes Professors Dumbledore and McGongall, c'mon you guys, " he tugged Ryou to his feet and beckoned for Malik and Serenity to follow him.

" Professors? " Yugi called as they walked past the Gryffindor table, " We, er… need to talk to you about something very important, " Yugi said, " in private. " he added as he saw Harry 's inquisitive gaze.

"Cockroach Cluster," Dumbledore said to a Gargoyle a way further down the corridor. It jumped out of the way to reveal a staircase, they walked on it slowly began to move upwards. They entered Dumbledore's office, where a scarlet bird sat on a perch and the sorting hat lay on a high shelf.

"Please sit, " Dumbledore conjured up four chairs. " Now, what is it you need to talk about I hope it's not about the sorting. " Dumbledore said with laughter in his eyes, a small smile plastered peacefully over his face.

"Of course not, " Serenity laughed, " actually it's really Ryou, Malik and Yugi that have something important to say. "

Dumbledore turned his gaze onto the three boys. " Well it's sorta like this,"Yugi began," About 5 millennia ago, an ancient Egyptian pharaoh made the millennium items, these items were used to play deadly shadow games. However these games threatened to destroy the world a young pharaoh stood up and sealed the shadow games into the millennium items. Now my grandfather gave me this puzzle to solve as a gift, but when I had completed it, I had unlocked the power of the millennium puzzle.

Yugi paused for a while, " Inside this puzzle lives the spirit of the brave pharaoh that sealed the shadow games and saved the world, we now share a body. " He looked at Ryou to continue, " Erm...right, well Yugi now possesses the millennium puzzle and I have the millennium ring. My father gave it to me, but I also have gained possession of the millennium eye. "

" That's pretty much it. " Malik ended, " If you don't believe them I'm sure they'll be pleased to demonstrate. " Malik grinned.

" But you haven't - " Yugi began. Malik covered Yugi's mouth, " Now shall we begin? Yami, Bakura switch places with your host. " He said.

The only thing noticeable had been the soft glow of the items from underneath their robes, but Bakura and Yami emerged, unseen from the professors. " Where are they? Is this a trick of yours Mr. Ishtar? " Professor McGongall asked crossly.

" Idiot woman where right here! " ' Ryou ' exclaimed. Yami smirked, " And how are they supposed to know tomb robber your still using Ryou's voice ? "

Bakura scowled but took complete control after, Dumbledore instantly noticed the difference. Yugi was suddenly much taller and way more confident, his hair spiked out more and his eyes darkened. With Ryou it was mostly the same his hair spiked, he grew a bit taller, his eyes narrowed but there was a sinister look to him. " Are you pleased now my pharaoh? " Bakura mocked.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, " Why exactly are you called tomb robber? "

" Because Yami began, that's what he was, a good for nothing thief, that raided tombs and stole souls and killed for the pleasure of it! "

Professor McGongall gasped, " Albus, is it safe for these children to stay in this school?

Bakura scowled (again), " I'm changed, at least I don't kill or steal souls any longer, Ryou's convinced me. "

" You see Minerva, they serve as no threat and these children have as much right as any other child to be here. " Professor McGongall nodded. " Now I wish to speak further with your hosts. "

With a last glare at each other Yami and Bakura returned to their respective items. " Erm…Professor, we can let them out sometimes right? " Yugi asked.

Dumbledore nodded, " As long as they promise to behave. Now off with you classes begin in a while, if anything else is on your mind come to me, I will be glad to listen."

" Thank you sir. " Serenity bowed, " We will. "

Yugi and they met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione in the corridors and they hurried off together across the dewy grass, to Hagrid's cabin, right before the forbidden forest.

" Now, " Harid said at the beginning of the class, " I'm not exactly sure what dis is, so I thought we'd make a project out of it. Right this way. " Hagrid led them across to the paddock. Inside were furry little creatures floating around and making soft noises.

" You're kidding me? " Malik asked.

" That looks surprising like, " Ryou and Serenity said.

" Kuriboh! " Yugi exclaimed.

The whole class stared at them, and an awkward silence fell. " Err...haha..." Yugi scratched behind his head, " That's what I'm planning on naming mine! " / Great comeback Aibou/ Yugi sweat dropped.

The class went by rather smoothly other than all of the kuribohs gathering wherever Yugi went and Malfoy commenting on how stupid and dull the class was rather loudly.

" Well that wasn't so bad! " Serenity smiled, " It was a pretty fun class, Malfoy was wrong."

/ How did Kuriboh end up in this realm, what do you reckon Yami/ Yami sighed/ I'm not sure Aibou, but just stay on your guard. "

" I can't believe I forgot! " Malik exclaimed suddenly, " Happy Birthday Ryou. "

Ryou smiled, " Thank you! Yami had said you had all forgotten. "

Serenity grinned, " I'm surprised he even remembered. I'm gonna to get your present Ryou-kun, I'll meet you guys in class. " She rushed off.

Serenity met them in front the charms classroom where she then gave Ryou his present.

" Happy Birthday Ryou! " she kissed him on the cheek, Ryou blushed. Malik by the way got very very jealous.

Serenity was a natural in charms and she was praised by professor Flitwick more times then even Hermione, that had to be a record!

Ryou and Yugi were great at Transfiguration but Professor McGongall shot so many glances at them they nearly died of embarrassment. After that was lunch and then finally they were heading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

" Great, your all on time. " Professor Cloud had praised as the last person took their seat.

" Now I'd like to do over some counter curses with you and later on, I'll explain the basics of a patronus. I know it's N.E.W.T. level but I have permission from Dumbledore to start you early. " He flung his bangs back, but with such elegance that Harry knew only one person could pull off. The professor was definitely Sirius!

Malik shined like a star in Defense Against the Dark Arts that he did better than everyone except Hermione. Yugi and Ryou did fairly well but poor Serenity needed so much help that the professor stayed almost whole class catching up. Anytime he smiled or walked over to her Serenity would blush like mad and she could hardly get to finish a sentence with him around.

No one really noticed this except Yami Bakura that stared at all the scenes with amusement and laughed till he almost sent Ryou crazy. They were all exiting the classroom when he called out, " Serenity, Harry, Ron and Hermione stay behind for awhile. "

" Serenity, would you like to have extra lessons with me sometimes, your really far behind and you need plenty of assistance? "

Serenity blushed and nodded, " T-that w-would be v-very kind of you p-professor. W-when s-should we meet? "

" Ah...I dunno I'll tell you when I think of a date. " He flung back his bangs.

Serenity bowed, " A-arigato d-domo! " she ran out of the classroom as fast as she could with Hermione smiling knowingly after her.

" Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, recognise me? "

Harry laughed, " Sirius! It's good to see you again! " He gave his godfather a hug. " I knew you 'd figure out it was me, what do you think of the new students? "

" There really nice. " Hermione said, " Especially Serenity, she's always really polite and she's so sweet. " she smiled.

" Great! " Sirius grinned, " I'll see you guys later, Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about something important. Later! " He rushed out.  
Potions was a complete and utter nightmare for the gang. Snape had given them an essay on a sleeping draught and Malik was given extra homework after all that about making the polyjuice potion. " Can you believe him? " Malik roared, " Just because I didn't want to be in his stupid house! "

Just then Serenity's bag split and the contents went crashing to the ground. " You guys go on without me, no really it's alright Malik, go on! " So the others went on without her.

" Well, well, if it isn't one of those filthy mudbloods from the colourful travelling circus? " a taunting voice called out. Malfoy along with his two cronies as usual Crabbe, and Goyle walked up. " What do you want? " Serenity spat, if it's one thing she learned from Jou it was how to act tough.

" What aren't you happy to see me? " Malfoy faked a hurt voice. Serenity scowled, " Back off and go and chase your tail, you little puppy, " she retorted, Kaiba had definitely grown on her.

Malfoy frowned, " I'll leave you alone if you tell me what happened on the train to school? "

He bargained. " Well wasn't it obvious? You ran into the door. " She replied nonchalantly.

" Crabbe, Goyle! " Malfoy nodded his head towards her. " Hey Malfoy! " A girl's voice called, " You can't hit a girl! C'mon leave her alone! "

He turned around, " Or it's just you. Well fine, I'm wasting my time with a mudblood like her anyway. " He stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle tailing after him.

The girl smiled at Serenity and walked over to help her pick up her things, " Don't mind him, he can sure be a jerk at times. By the way I'm Melanie. " She pushed a stray black lock of hair behind her ear.

" Serenity Katsuya. " She shifted her books to her other hand to shake hands. " And thanks, for your help back there. " Serenity smiled.

Melanie shook her head, " It was nothing. His family is just good friends with mine, that's all. You're in Gryffindor right? I'm in Slytherin, nice to meet you! "

" Great! It's nice meeting you also but I have gotta jet, my friends are waiting on me see you later! " She waved and scampered down the hall her arms full with stationery supplies.

* * *

Lilac Cherry Blossoms 


	8. Malfoy's Halloween Adventure

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 8

Malfoy's Halloween Adventure

Serenity took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" she heard Professor Cloud answer. "Serenity, right on time, let's get this class started!" Sirius said. "We're going to try the disarming charm expelliarmus today."

After many failed attempts Serenity gave a frustrated sigh, ' That's it! This is pointless' Serenity thought angrily. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted. Sirius's wand went flying to the other side of the classroom.

Sirius looked stunned, he clapped, "Very good Ren!" he congratulated her. Serenity smiled shyly.

Malik, Yugi, Ryou and Serenity sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry and the others. "Hey you guys what's Hogsmeade?" Yugi asked while biting into a muffin, "I saw the sign back in the Common Room it say we're allowed to visit there this Halloween."

"It's the only fully wizarding community in England." Malik answered. Bakura took control from Ryou, "How do you know that?" he raised his eyebrows. Malik scowled, "I read it in a book." he said, "A very boring book." he added as an afterthought.

A few weeks later...

"Finally, it's Halloween!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, "a day of fun and mischief!" he grinned. (Don't get any ideas mister!) Ryou warned. ((You've hurt my feelings Ryou!)) Ryou scowled. While they were eating breakfast Kaguya landed gracefully on Serenity's lap with a letter in her jewel studded beak. "Malik it's for you." she passed it to him.

"It's from Ishizu!" he said.

_Dear Malik,_

The strangest thing happened a while back, my necklace showed me a vision. I have the gravest feeling that there will be trouble up ahead. Please be careful and don't do anything stupid. Also I had the strangest visitors to my museum. They had a keen interest in the stone tablet of the nameless pharaoh. Malik I know that that is not the last time I will see them. They looked sort of like your Ghouls but I doubt that they are, they wished to buy it but I turned them down. Tell the Pharaoh and Yugi to keep their guard up and Malik please keep your temper!

Your loving sister Ishizu.

P. S – You and Yami Bakura better not get into any trouble! 

"Hey you guys, we need to talk." Malik said looking up from the letter. He, Yami, Bakura and Serenity exited the Great Hall with Harry looking quizzically after them. "You know Hermione, Ron's right they are weird and have you ever noticed how Yugi and Ryou totally just change their whole personalities sometimes?"

Hermione sighed, "Well, I will admit they are very peculiar but it's only the three boys, Serenity is completely normal and she's been through quite a lot! She had to get eye surgery to prevent herself from going blind and Harry you're not what you would call normal either. Everyone's different."

Harry zoned off in the middle of Hermione's speech, lately he had been having some disturbing dreams. First it was one about a long corridor and then there was one where everything was in complete darkness and all he could see were these three huge massive beasts that gave off a blinding light and then it would end. Harry shook himself out of his stupor, no need in worrying about them when there were much worse things happening.

"What! Ishizu had a vision!" Bakura exclaimed. Malik nodded solemnly.

"I don't know if that's good or bad but why would someone want to buy the slab of the nameless pharaoh?" Malik asked.

"They must want the millennium items." Yami said, "I mean why else? Ishizu's not safe, she and Rishid should leave Egypt as soon as possible!"

"What if they're also using a different time of magic? You know to track down the millennium items, it'll explain the escaped Kuriboh." Bakura said. Malik stared at, "Your on to something there Bakura! They could be using some sort of shadow magic to lure the monsters into seeking where their masters are." They looked up at Yami. 

Bakura scowled, "Yeah and Kuriboh is your monster Pharoah and you are in possession of a millennium item. I wouldn't be surprised if more Duel Monsters turned up, since we all have millennium items."

"Look," Malik said, "It's time to go to Hogsmeade, we'll sort this out some other time."

Malik and Bakura returned to castle in an ecstatic burst of laughter. "I can't believe that fool Malfoy bought it!" Bakura cackled in his sinister way. Yami rolled his eyes, "You two are so immature and you know that your not allowed in the forest, right?" he asked. 

"Exactly," Malik giggled, "this is gonna be so much fun! Scaring the crap out of Malfoy!" They headed down to the feast.

"Take it easy Bakura," Serenity patted Yami Bakura on the back as he choked on a steak he was wolfing down. (Yami please don't mess with Malfoy! You'll get me expelled! ) Ryou pleaded. Bakura ignored him. "Let's go Malik." he got up and exited the great hall with Malik right behind him.

Malfoy entered the Forbidden Forest cautiously looking out for Malik and Bakura. "Hey, I'm here!" he shouted, "What do you losers want?" He didn't get a reply. Instead everything began to turn dark, there was a purple mist everywhere and Draco could see nothing. "Hey you guys this is not funny!" he began to panic. ' Where the heck am I?' Draco asked himself fearfully.

Further up ahead the mist cleared up a bit and Draco could see a huge intimidating castle. There were pairs of eerie looking eyes and teeth in the air around it and it gave Draco shivers up and down his spine.

He began to approach the castle fearfully when suddenly he heard the clunking noise of metal. The first thing to appear were the feet of a knight and then his body, the next thing that Draco was expecting to see was a head which was seriously lacking. In the knight's left hand was a huge sword, he swung at Draco' s head. "Aah, help, someone help me!" Malfoy ducked and made a mad dash for the door of the castle. He pushed it open and entered.

Inside held a sepulchral feeling and it was dusty and ghastly and very cold. It was like plunging into an icy lake during wintertime except worse. Malfoy shivered not knowing if it was because he was scared or cold or both. He turned to a picture on the wall and inspected it, it was strange it was like the picture was watching him! Then a creature of some sort burst from it trying to sink its fangs in Malfoy. Draco screamed and rushed away, he headed to a flight of stairs but knocked into something.

He stared up from the ground to see what he hit. It was a weird humanlike, unworldly creature with a doll in its hands. Draco was backed up into a corner by the creature. He began to whimper and huddled up expecting the worse. When nothing happene he looked up to see the Hogwarts castle in front of him but nothing else. He heard two sets of cruel and sinister laughter and then a distant voice said, "Happy Halloween Malfoy!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, ' They'll regret this.' he thought vengefully, ' yes, they would!'

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	9. Plotting and Worrying

AN: Also, remember this chapter is sort of like an extended more informed chapter of the last. It doesn't really have anything to do with the last except for when they scare Malfoy.

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 9

Plotting and Worrying

Clutching her books tightly and taking a deep breath, Serenity hesitantly knocked on Sirius' door. It would be her first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Sirius opened the door and grinned, " Come on in."

" The first thing I want you to do tonight is practice the disarming charm expelliaramus . That shouldn't be that hard. Alright, wand out and let's begin." Serenity spent the first hour of the class scrambling to find her wand. ' This is stupid! I'm never gonna get this!' she thought frustratedly, " Expelliaramus!" she shouted. Sirius' wand went richoting across the classroom. Sirius looked stunned for a second, then he broke into a smile, " Very good Ren, not bad at all," he clapped. Serenity blushed bright red, " Thanks!" she smiled.

Hermione walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitory and hurried over to Harry and Ron. " Halloween's two weeks away. You know what that means?"

" First Hogsmeade weekend." Harry answered while writing a made up story into the dream diary Proffessor Trealweany assigned them. " What's Hogsmeade?" Yugi asked taking a seat at their table. Malik and bakura came up behind him and sat. " The only fully wizarding community." Malik answered pulling out his arithmancy book. Bakura scoffed, " How do you know?"

Harry looked up at 'Ryou'. Every now and then Ryou and Yugi would have these sudden changes in their attitudes that creeped him out. Malik rolled his eyes, " I read it in a book I found in the library."

"Anybody up for a game of chess?" Yami looked around expectantly. " Not this time mate, last time you beat me six times in a row!" Ron shook his head, " Never again!" Yami pouted / Makes me wish Kaiba was here. / Yugi laughed.

Malik got up, " Anyone seen Serenity around lately?" Hermione shrugged, " I think she's with that friend of hers." Malik sighed, " I'm going to the library." He threw his books into his bag and left through the portrait. " He spends more time in the library than you do Hermione." Ron said. Yami Bakura sat staring at the calendar on the wall in the Gryffindor Common Room. ' Halloween, huh?' he asked himself. He smirked. " I'm going to find Malik." He went off laughing in search of the library. Yami narrowed his eyes, " He's up to something."

The days went by faster than Kaiba could call Jou a puppy six times, and it was finally Halloween day and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Malik sat in the Great Hall eating a quick breakfast when Kaguya arrived and dropped a letter in his lap. He had been borrowing her to send Ishizu letters. Malik read it,

_Dearest Malik, _

_The strangest thing happened a few nights ago. My millennium necklace showed me a vision. It hasn't done that since Battle City. Malik as a member of the gravekeeper clan, it is your duty to guard the millennium items with your life. I beg you to be careful little brother for I fear that there is great danger ahead. There is an evil force after the millennium items, I feel that it is connected with this strange wizarding world. Remember to be careful with your items around strangers and stay out of trouble. There isn't much more I can say now but I'll tell you if something comes up. Fill the others in on what I've told you and stay well. _

_Your loving sister, _

_Ishizu. _

_P.S – Rishid wishes you well. _

Malik choked on his pumpkin juice and spit it all over the Weasley twins. Fred wiped his face with a napkin, " Thanks Malik, I needed a bath." Ron laughed and received a smack at the back of his head, " Hey!" he shouted. " Should've known better Ronnie." George grinned. " Sorry," Malik mumbled, " I have to find the others he rushed off. " Wonder what's so important that he read in that letter." Harry watched as Malik faded from the Great Hall. Harry stared blankly at the ceiling, enchanted to look like the sky outside. Yet again, last night he had dreamt about an endless corridor with no windows and a door at the end, it reminded him of something. What was it?

That wasn't the only thing haunting his dreams, since he had returned to Hogwarts, he had this strange dream. There was a figure sitting on a throne completely surrounded by shadow, he could never see his face. Behind him was a massive slab of rock with weird carvings, it looked like a battle of sorts. Beside the mysterious figure were two weird creatures that were almost human like, one was holding a sword and the other a sword. After that everything went into shadow. He couldn't see the ground and there was no sky… just shadow. There were seven golden objects floating in the distance, glinting and luring him nearer. He ran towards it but it just seemed to get further and further. There was a blinding burst of light, he had to squint to try and see clearly. Three gigantic creatures would rise up from the darkness and Harry would awaken. He had the strangest feeling it had to do with the three new boys sharing his dorm.

" Are you serious?" Yugi exclaimed, " Ishizu saw something?" Malik nodded solemnly and looked at Yami, " What do you think Pharaoh?" Yami leaned against Yugi's bed with a thoughtful expression on his face. " I think," he began, " that there will be danger lurking on our path as the year goes by. This might also have something to do with those escaped Kuriboh. Someone must be after the millennium items and they've been trying to locate them by means of the monsters in the shadow realm."

" What the King of Games here must mean, is that the shadow monsters' loyalty lies with its masters. However, duel monsters have thoughts and feelings of their own, they could see through this clever scheme and stay in the shadows. Kuriboh was gullible enough to come in search of Yami and Yugi." Bakura explained.

Ryou bit his lip before he said what was on his mind, " But that must be only if their master controls shadow magic, that's the only way the monsters could locate their master." Yami nodded in agreement, " That's right. It's a very thought out plan really."

Yugi heard voices outside the dormitory, "Quick, Ryou, we have to go back in our items!" There was a blink of light and the group of five suddenly turned into a crowd of three. Harry and Ron entered the room. " C'mon you guys, it's time to go to Hogsmeade." Harry said. With one final glance at each other Yami, Bakura and Malik left the room silently with Harry and Ron following them.

They met up with Serenity in the line waiting for Filch to see their consent forms. " Hey guys!" she smiled, " What's up?" she asked. Malik shrugged nonchalantly and replied, " I'll fill you in later." Harry looked suspiciously at him but didn't say anything. Serenity kept up her cheerful chatter until Hogsmeade, " Hey guys, I'm meeting up with a friend of mine, why don't you hang out with us?" Malik scoffed, " With that Slytherin girl? Heck no!" Serenity looked crestfallen, " She's not like the other Slytherins. She's actually nice." Hermione smiled sympathetically, " I'll come with you Ren!" she shot a dirty look at the others and she and Serenity left.

" So why don't we go over to Honydukes?" Ron suggested.

/ This place is filled with sweets / Yugi exclaimed from his soul corridor excitedly. Yami chuckled. By the time they left Honeydukes Yami's pockets were weighed down with bags of sweets. " Let's check out Zonko's Joke Shop next and after, we'll let you guys see the Shrieking Shack." Harry said. " Isn't that supposed to be like, the most haunted place in Britain?" Malik asked while putting a bertie botts' every flavoured bean in his mouth. " Yeah," Harry nodded, " Supposedly…" he strayed off as if he was remembering something. " Damn!" Malik spit the bean out, " It's chicken flavoured! I think I'm gonna be sick!" he shuddered.

" Now this could come in handy!" Bakura said while looking at a kit saying, 'So you Want to Turn your Annoying Friend into a Bucket of Ice Cold Water?' / Your not buying that right / Ryou asked nervously. / Why not / Bakura asked innocently. / Because you cannot turn Yami into a bucket of water, I'll get expelled from school/ Bakura shrugged and put it back.

As they headed over to the Shrieking Shack, they noticed that Malfoy and his cronies were following them. Malik and Bakura giggled gleefully and began whispering to one another excitedly, " Don't forget Tombrobber, you gotta pull it off perfectly …"Harry strained his ears to hear more but couldn't make out anything. " Hey Potter! How's your head feeling? Your not gonna go ballistic on me right?" Malfoy jeered, " I wrote a letter to father, and he agrees that you should be isolated, Katsuya already caught your head sickness, wouldn't want Snow White over there to get it." Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly, " Though I doubt anything can even reach that empty head of his. He's got more hair than Rapunzel!"

Malik snorted, " Think your so high and mighty, don't you Malfoy? Rich, pampered, Draco Malfoy! You wouldn't last a day without either those bumbling bodyguards of yours or your beloved father babysitting you!" Malik spat at the ground, " Get out of my sight you vermin!" Malfoy bubbled up with anger, " You better watch it Ishtar! Or you'll regret it!" Yami Bakura stood staring at the lopsided shack. " So they say it's haunted? Guess they don't know much about the Forbidden Forest."

Draco stared at him in disgust, " And what is he babbling about exactly?" he demanded. Bakura stared at him in mock shock, " Don't you know? A long time ago there was a palace hidden in the Forbidden Forest. It belonged to a Spanish king, he hid his daughter, the Princess Maya in the palace and hired a brave knight to protect her. The King of England sent a Calvary they say of a thousand men to kill the princess. The knight fought bravely but his head was cut off by the person he was sworn to protect, in all the confusion she mixed him up with the other soldiers. The princess was killed shortly after and it's said that the knight roams the grounds where the palace once stood searching for his missing head and the palace is magically built back up bt the princess every Halloween."

Despite their massive muscles Crabbe and Goyle looked very nervous. Malfoy sneered, " I'm supposed to be frightened by that rubbish?" Malik shoved his hands into his pockets casually and replied, " Well if your so tough Draco, why don't you come with me and Bakura here, tonight into the forest to look for the palace?" Malfoy considered for a moment, " Fine, I'll go along with your stupid plan." Bakura narrowed his eyes, "But you must come along without Crabbe and Goyle." Draco hesitated for a moment but nodded his consent, " Fine! I'll be there at seven. Meet by the Charms classroom." he shot them a disgusted look, beckoned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and left.

" Yes!" Malik looked ecstatic, " That moron fell for it!" Yami raised an eyebrow, " For what exactly gravekeeper?"

" For none of your business Pharaoh! C'mon Malik." Bakura headed down the hill back into town. " Harry! Wait up guys!" They saw Hermione rushing after them. " Let's go into the Three Broomsticks, this is serious!" Harry, Malik, Yami and Hermione went to get a table while Ron and Bakura got their drinks. " I'll be taking a beer," Bakura said. Madam Rosmerta watched him coldly, " Not from this place, you won't!" Bakura scowled and glared at her. / Serves you right, Yami / Bakura growled/ Shut it,besides she thinks I'm you ./ he cut their link off. " Err…six butterbeers, please." Ron said a little nervously.

" The Ministry's a spy to Hogwarts! They're calling her the High Inquisitor and the're are going to be all of these stupid rules and she's also going to be assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Hermione streamed out. Ron choked on his butterbeer, " What! But Siri – ouch! " Harry kicked Ron in his shins. " So, what's the big deal?" Malik asked.

" You see there 's this guy named Lord Voldemort, that's really evil, that has returned and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge doesn't want to believe it. So, he thinks Dumbledore has something against him." Yami nodded his head in understanding, " I get it! He probably thinks Dumbledore wants to make the school into his own private army of sorts."

" Exactly!" Hermione exclaimed, " It's awful!" Ron watched Hermione suspiciously, " How do you know this anyway Hermione?" Hermione gave him an exasperated look. " That girl Melanie, her parents are great friends with the Malfoys and the Minister. I think her father may be a deatheater."

"You guys should talk to Serenity! Her friend's dangerous." Harry said, " Hermione won't you talk to her?" Hermione sighed, " I'll see what I can do."

Draco Malfoy slipped away from the Slytherin Common Room and headed towards the Charms classroom quickly. Malik snickered, " So, your finally here?" Bakura glanced at his watch, " Let's go." Draco followed them across the moonlit courtyard.

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	10. A Not So Perfect Day

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 10

A Not So Perfect Day

* * *

" Sirius I cannot allow it! It is simply not safe, it puts you and the order at risk. Dolores Umbridge will be arriving this week, I give you until this Wednesday morning to head back to headquarters." Dumbledore said.

"But I'm in disguise, she won't know that I'm Sirius Black! I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place." Sirius argued. " Please Dumbledore, at least here I can be useful to the order!" Dumbledore sighed, " Not when Professor Umbridge arrives, we shall have to end this Sirius. I believe someone is waiting for their lesson to begin." Dumbledore pushed the slightly ajar door completely open to reveal Serenity clutching her bag and wand looking nervous.

Sirius clasped his hand to his forehead, " I completely forgot. Sorry, Serenity, why don't we reschedule?" Serenity stared frightenedly up at the two professors, " Umm…alright, I think I'm much better anyway. I don't need any more lessons. Sorry, I interrupted your meeting." She went to rush out the room but Dumbledore halted her. He looked up and down the hallway and then shut the door. " Serenity, I believe you heard some of our conversation," he stated. " A bit, yeah." She said hesitantly. "I had just arrived, I didn't mean to listen and I wasn't going to tell anyone." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. " Yes, you're very good at keeping secrets, as you have a few of your own, I presume that you have questions?" Serenity looked slightly surprised but replied, " Yeah, what's the order?" she looked questioningly at Dumbledore.

A few minutes went by before Dumbledore replied, " The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that was formed for the purpose of defeating Voldemort and his DeathEaters. Only a few trusted personnel are in the order. That is all you need to know about that. Any other questions?" She turned to Sirius, " Yeah, who's Sirius Black and why is he hiding?" Sirius grinned grimly. " I think I can answer that. I'm Sirius, Serenity. I'm a convicted murderer and a traitor. Also, I'm the first to escape from the wizard prison Azkaban." he finished. " But don't worry, I'm innocent. I was framed, by a former school friend."

"Well, I must get going. If those are all of your questions Serenity, I must take my departure." Dumbledore went to leave. " By the way this meeting never happened."

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Malik sat hurrying a reply to Ishizu's last letter.

Dear Ishizu,

I'm really worried about your last letter. Please be careful around those robed men. They can be dangerous and I know they're not Rare Hunters for a fact. I learned from Harry and his friends of these people called Death Eaters, they wear hooded robes and work for this Voldemort guy. There part of this new wizarding world. Also, we think that someone's trying to hunt down the millennium items by the shadow realm. Keep yours safe and stay close to Rishid, he'll protect you. Tell me if anything else weird happens and I'll come straight back to Egypt. Stay well and tell Rishid that I've been missing my brother.

Malik. 

"Well I'm done." Malik heaved a sigh and rolled the piece of parchment up. Ryou was eyeing the Slytherin table nervously. " Aww…Ryou, give it a break .I mean Halloween was Saturday, it's Tuesday now. He's probably forgotten by now." Ryou glared at him. " I spent the whole of Sunday in the common room and yesterday was wasted trying to avoid Malfoy and his cronies. I don't know how you could go along with one of his plans!"

Malik rose up from the table, " Stay here and lecture if you want, but you'll be late for Charms. C'mon Yugi." He grabbed Yugi and dragged him from the hall. Ryou frowned. / That's it! I'm not letting you out of your soul room for a week. / Bakura sniggered / Really? Like I've never broken down your defenses before/ Ryou clammed up. / Don't remind me, let's just go to class. / Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, I -/ Just drop it Bakura! I don't want to talk about it. /

* * *

Yugi scribbled down some notes in his charms book about the proper movement of the wrist and hand while talking with Yami. / Serenity seems distracted today. / Yugi looked to the left of him where Ryou sat. Serenity was on Ryou's other side. / Really? I didn't notice. Actually, Ryou looks slightly bothered himself. / Yami contemplated for a moment / Well, Malik seems cheerful enough, maybe they'll feel better as the day goes on. / Yeah, right. / Yugi continued with his notes.

* * *

Serenity sat staring out the window during their charms class. She was remembering what happened last night after Dumbledore had left. An awkward silence had followed but then Professor Ein Cloud or Sirius Black as he really was called had perked back up. "So how about tomorrow night for our lesson instead?" Serenity shrugged, " I'm alright with Defense Against the Dark Arts now. It's alright, I mean it'll be your last night, you wouldn't want to waste it." Sirius frowned, " I know you probably feel nervous around a mass convicted murderer but, hey if you change your mind just come, alright?" She had left after that, she still didn't know if she should go. It was a big shock for her to find out that her favourite teacher wasn't who he said he was. That wasn't even how he really looked. ' Your being stupid Serenity!' She told herself, ' what did you want him to do? Say hi, I'm Sirius Black an escaped convict and I'll be your new defense against the dark arts teacher? It isn't his fault, get a grip you silly girl!'

* * *

" Hey Ishtar, Bakura thought Saturday night was funny huh?"

" Great!" Ryou mumbled, " Just what I need, a fight with Malfoy." Malik pat him on the back, " Cheer up! I'll handle this." Malik scowled and turned to Malfoy, " I don't want trouble Draco. I mean we warned you didn't we? It's not our fault you didn't listen. It's not like we begged you to come with us."

" Your lucky that I'm in a generous mood today Ishtar! I'll watch your backs if I were you though. Things are about to change at Hogwarts!"

Malik frowned, " What's he talking about?" Hermione came up behind them. " Don't you remember? He's talking about the High Inquisitor." She spoke again. " Also, we should get going, we're going to be late for Arithmancy."

* * *

Malik sat at his usual seat, in the second to last row by the large breezy window, listening to Professor Vector explain some complicated array of numbers and letters on the board. Then he was in his soul room. It was a room painted in pale, pretty colours, there was a huge bed with silken, gold lining and there was a container filled with things. There were motorcycle parts, paintings, brightly coloured paper and most of all books, tonnes and tonnes of books. But the strangest feature of this room was a stream. It was a stream that hardly made any noise at all and divided the room in half. On the other half of the stream, there was nothing except for a door. A door bolted and covered with heavy chains and locks. A dark evil sense evaded from the door, there was no doubt that behind that door lay something pure evil. Something that would make the bravest person in the world's hair stands on end.

Malik sat on his side of the stream watching his reflection. There was a child about ten staring back at him and then he was thirteen and his innocence drained away. He shut his eyes tight, then reopened them and saw the lavender eyes of his fifteen-year-old self-staring back at him. Why was he here? What brought him here? Was there a reason? "Hikari. Malik let me out. You need me." Malik jumped. " What! Your not here! You can't be, Yami banished you. The pharaoh cast you into the shadows." The evil chuckle of his yami was what replied. " Stupid Malik! You're the only one that can rid yourself of me. Face the inevitable, I shall break through and then I'll deal with you and everyone else. I will become Pharaoh!

Malik shook his head. " Your not real! Go away, get out of my head!" he screamed. Malik opened his eyes with sweat running down his face to see everyone staring at him. " Are you alright Mr. Ishtar?" Professor Vector asked kindly. " Uhh… sorry professor, I just need some fresh air to clear my head." Malik got up, picked up his bag and left avoiding Yugi and Ryou. He headed outside and sat down by the lake watching the giant squid. ' I should tell someone. Ishizu? I can't she already has a lot to think about. Rishid then? He'll want to come to school with me if I told him and I need him to protect Ishizu. You were probably just daydreaming what you need is probably some rest.'

* * *

" Malik, wait up. Are you alright?" Serenity asked staring at him with concern. " I'm fine!" Malik said more harshly then he had intended. " Just tired I guess but I am sort of worried about you. You seem faraway today." She smiled, " Like you said, I'm fine. You'll need to get the notes you missed though, you missed a whole double period!"

Lilac Cherry Blossoms


	11. Winter's Setting In

AN:I'm sorry , I haven't updated in forever but I hope that some of you out there will still read and support my story. Thanks.

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 11

Winter's Setting In.

Time at Hogwarts flew by like nothing for Yugi and tachi. Things were definitely going well ... at least for the High Inquisitor and The Minister of Magic.

Although there were some things to brighten up the gangs prospects a little bit. For one thing the DA aka Dumbledore's Army was the name chosen for their private Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, was going rather well. Even Serenity was doing well; Harry was the perfect choice to teach the DA.

"Hheheh...stop it Bakura that tickles!" Serenity giggled as Yami Bakura chased her across the snow covered grounds. Malik narrowed his eyes at the pair. They were much closer, as if they had been friends for a long while. 'What exactly did happen between those two?' Malik thought to himself. / What? Jealous...hikari.../ A voice whispered vehemently in Malik's head. Malik ignored it. Something had _definitely _happen, Malik was sure. A lot had happened since his and Bakura's row not too long ago. Malik sighed remembering the fateful fight. Of course he and Bakura occasionally bickered but this had been an awful fight and witnessed by almost every Gryffindor.

Flashback.

Malik lay staring down at the crackling vermillion colours of the fire in front of him. He felt sick. He felt sick in his head, sick emotionally and sick physically. His life seemed to him to be an endless torture. A torture that would eventually lead to his demise. There were only so many times that he could beat back destiny after all. 'I wish I could think positively...I feel so...alone.' Malik's thoughts haunted him. /You're not alone...unfortunately for you.../ Malik groaned and grabbed his head. "Go away!" he whispered fiercely.

"You know, you're not hiding anything if that's what you're trying to do." Malik glanced up to see Yami Bakura standing with his hands crossed. "Go away!" Malik repeated the phrase, this time to Bakura. Bakura sighed," Malik I'm you're fr-friend," Yami Bakura choked out the word with a disgusted look," you can tell me if your Yami's bothering you!" Malik looked at him furiously. "Mind you're business tombrobber!" Malik spat out. "I just want to be alone, alright?" He said in a much gentler voice.

"C'mon Malik, don't give me that bull! Everyone's noticed, Yami, Serenity, Yugi, Ryou! Even Harry and they have noticed something's wrong. You can tell me." Bakura hissed.

Malik flared up. "So, you've been talking about me with everyone? With the pharaoh? You are not my friend Bakura! You have no friends, your friends died a long time ago, in Kul Elna! Shut up and leave me alone, you stupid graverobber!" Bakura glared at him, the look on his face would have made anyone drop in fear except for Malik. His lavender eyes were flashing with defiance and anger.

Yami Bakura dropped his gaze and laughed. " Fine then, I'll leave you and your beloved Yami to chat hikari pretty… no doubt you have a lot to discuss. For one thing you might want to get rid of that wench of a sister of yours and that slave you call brother! They'll keep you both back from murdering the pharaoh, I understand." He waved a casual hand at Malik.

Malik laughed bitterly. " Yeah, sure…" Malik swung his fist at Bakura. "What the-" Bakura hit the ground hard. "Now I'm mad." Yami Bakura wiped away a trickle of blood. He tripped Malik and jumped on him, pushing the chair Malik had been sitting on out of the way. Bakura punched Malik repeatedly in the face. " You guys stop it! Malik, Bakura!" Serenity cried.

The rest of the previously bustling common room stopped to take in the shocking spectacle in silence. "Stop this immediately!" Yami demanded. "This is not the time and definitely not the place for this!" Malik reached in his pocket for his millennium rod.

/Yami, please stop! We'll get expelled, please/ Ryou's voice pleaded with Yami Bakura.

/Be quiet/ Bakura shut their link off.

Malik unsheathed his rod and stabbed Bakura in his shoulder blades. Bakura jumped back in pain. Malik lunged at him again. Bakura sidestepped and kicked him hard in the gut.

"What is going on in here ?" Bakura and Malik glanced over at the entrance to the common room. There stood a fuming Professor McGongall. Everyone had been so enraptured in the fight that they hadn't notice her come in. "Ishtar, Bakura come with me now! And you Mutoh, you better come as well. God knows we'll need someone with some sense to explain what happened here!"

Malik stared at Bakura with hatred, his face almost entirely bruised and dripping blood. Bakura smirked cockily, his lip swollen and bleeding and his shirt almost covered in the blood dripping from his shoulder. "Start moving now before I lose it you two!" Professor McGongall shouted, her face red.

They walked silently down the corridor to the Headmaster's office. The only noise the clicking of Professor McGongall's heels against the floor. She was shaking with anger, her face still red and muttering incoherently under her breath. They reached the statue and she all but practically screamed out the password. They climbed onto the revolving staircase and she pounded angrily on Dumbledore's door not even waiting for an answer.

She threw open the door and stared angrily at the three boys. "In!"

The three boys marched in hurriedly not wanting to upset her further. Dumbledore looked up in surprise, taking in the two beaten boys and the ashen faced but proud looking pharaoh. Professor McGongall slammed the door shut, too furious to even begin explaining to Dumbledore the situation. "Lock the door please Minerva, we don't want any … er…interruptions, shall I say. Everyone knew what he meant.

There was a moment of silence before Professor McGongall exploded. "These boys…fighting in the common room …like a couple of muggle street children and to think with _her_ in the school … three international wizards at a late age and with their …er…conditions, Albus…"

"Yes, yes , calm down Minerva. Pharaoh, kindly explain." Dumbledore had obviously noticed the difference between him and Yugi. That pleased him in a kind of way.

Yami cleared his throat. " Malik and Bakura would do a much better job at that. I'm lost myself. Malik…?" Yami glanced at him in concern. Malik was shaking and he was shaking his head as if in denial of something. " No, you won't win, leave me alone!"

" Mr.Ishtar?" Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow.

"I want my sister, Ishizu and Rishid… it was a mistake coming here."Malik whispered hoarsely. " I'm sorry , I'll understand if you expel me." Malik stared at Bakura. " I'm sorry … Ryou but … Bakura … you're an idiot, I hope you know that. I'm sorry for what I said Yami Bakura. You're right … we are fr-friends." Malik choked out the word. Yami Bakura throwed back his head and laughed. " You're sorry? Whatever…I should be saying sorry…"

End of Flashback.

Needless to say, the Professors found out about Yami Malik and Malik's millennium rod. Bakura had acted strangely a bit after that but everything was basically back to normal between them. There was still a bit of tension between Ryou and Yami Bakura but they were getting along alright, for then at least. Malik's Yami wasn't acting up as much, Malik was trying his hardest to keep his temper intact but the whole of Hogwarts was treating him and Ryou like freaks. News had spread quickly about their peculiar fight, not to mention that Malik had been freaking out in public about things in his head. He knew now how Harry must feel.

"Hey." Harry came up and sat beside him. Malik smiled in acknowledgement. "Aren't you cold? It's pretty hot in Egypt, right?" Malik nodded. "Yeah it is…we won't see much of Kaguya out here in this weather." Harry laughed.

"Hey, think fast you guys!" Fred threw a snowball at Malik and Harry.

"Hey!" Harry laughed getting up with a fistful of snow and running after Fred. Malik sighed.

Yes it was very cold. Harry had no idea!

Please Review.


	12. The Nameless Pharaoah Stolen

AN: Thanks for your reviews everyone.

Amanda – Yeah Malik likes Serenity. Lol, I like that pairing that's the reason behind it. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 12

The Nameless Pharaoh Stolen.

* * *

Ishizu roamed the halls of the museum silently, making sure that everything was alright and safely secured. She wandered into the area where there were the artifacts and hieroglyphics from the pharaoh Atemu's reign. There were a few pieces of jewellery on display and of course, the nameless pharaoh…"Huh?" Ishizu gasped. It was gone. 'But how could it disappear so easily without anyone being seen?' She thought to herself. The display of items from Atemu's reign originally very small due to almost everything from his time as ruler being destroyed had now become absolutely minute!

"Guards!" Ishizu called, stopping to ring the alarm as she hurried to find the guards.

_

* * *

Dear Malik,_

_Please don't panic but the museum was robbed. I don't need to tell you what was stolen, no doubt that you'll figure it out anyway because I want you to stay focused on doing your best in Hogwarts. This is an opportunity for you that you shouldn't waste. You know I'm always here for you. _

_Ishizu._

Ishizu hurried down a letter to send it to Malik. In a week's time it would be the beginning of December. She hoped he would get it at that time.

"Ishizu-sama? The investigators would like to speak to you on what they think about the disappearance of the artifact." Rishid said. Ishizu looked up and smiled slightly. "Thank you Rishid. I'll be right there." Ishizu wouldn't lie. She was completely unnerved by everything that was happening.

* * *

Malik woke up sweating profusely. He was breathing really heavily. 'Why this dream again?'he thought angrily. He didn't want to have that dream anymore! Why wouldn't everything just leave him alone, he was exhausted with it all. From the corner of his eye he saw the millennium necklace light up. Ishizu had sent it to him the day of his and Bakura's fight. He had been so preoccupied with feeling sorry for himself that day he hadn't told anyone about it as yet. Now it was lighting up from inside his bag. But why? Did it have something to do with his nightmare?

Malik sighed and laid back. He would tell the others in the morning.

* * *

"Interesting…"Hermione hummed to herself while reading the Daily Prophet. Malik who had just entered the Great Hall took a seat at the table. "What's she mumbling about?" he asked taking a seat by Harry. Harry shrugged. "I Dunno." Malik sipped at some pumpkin juice absently. "Interesting…"Hermione repeated. Malik scowled. "Will you stop that!" Hermione frowned but showed no sign that she had heard him. "It says here that a muggle museum was robbed. There was no sign of how they had stolen it or when, even though the artifact was quite large and hard to be moved. A guard claimed that when he had been patrolling the halls he had heard two voices whispering something about disapparating and then he had heard a funny noise."

"So?" Ron shrugged," what's the big deal?" Hermione shaked her head. "It says that Dumbledore made a statement that the Ministry should investigate into the matter," she said. "but why would Dumbledore think that about an ordinary muggle museum?" Yugi looked at her in interest.

"Did it say what museum it was?" Yugi asked. Malik watched Yugi wondering if he was going in the direction he thought he was. "Yeah, the National World Heritage Museum in Egypt. It covers all aspects of Ancient Egyptian History and the influences it made all over the world. It's small but quite a good museum. I was talking to Ron's brother Bill and-"

"What?" Malik and Ryou spit out their pumpkin juice. "You've got to be kidding me." Malik pulled the newspaper from Hermione's grasp. "That's my museum. My sister's museum…" Malik said surveying the page. "This isn't good…"Ryou mumbled sadly. Malik frowned and handed it back to Hermione. "As long as Ishizu and Rishid weren't hurt I'm happy."

"Yeah but what would wizards want with a muggle artifact?" Harry asked. Everyone was silent.

"We should get to class." Malik said and left the table. Hermione stared after him. "Well…Malik must know something. Maybe we could ask him what artifact he think was stolen. After all ancient Egyptians did practice magic openly. It was part of their religion." Serenity rose up. "He's right, we should go to class." Hermione watched her reproachfully for trying to change the topic. Harry got up too. "They're right Hermione, let's go. You know how McGongall gets."

* * *

"And you tell us this now!" Yami Bakura said angrily. "Ishizu sent you that necklace cause she knows that something is up Malik and I don't think they're after the pharoah's power." he finished.

Malik looked at him angrily. "Of course they are. What else would they be after?"he replied.

"Use your sense Malik. They don't know the prophecy. Only we do and Ishizu, Rishid, the Kaibas and Shadi. From what I've heard of this Volde-guy, I think he might see the pharaoh and the items as a threat."

Yami nodded pensively. "I think Bakura's right Malik but let's not study this at the moment. I mean…we have other things to be concentrating on." Malik scowled a little but didn't say anything. This was his family that could be in trouble here. He wanted to do something.

/What can you do, hikari? You're weak/ Yami Marik whispered in the corners of his mind. 'Shut it!'Malik thought angrily. Malik sighed. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm gonna skip out on the rest of classes for the day." Yami and Bakura switched back with their hikaris. "Malik, are you sure that's a good idea? You've been missing a lot of classes lately." Ryou's soft voice piped up. Malik shrugged. "Well you won't tell on me right? So, I'm fine. You guys should hurry to potions or Snape may give you detention." Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances but left silently.

* * *

"No, we must destroy anything that's a threat! Bring the girl from the museum, she knows. A little torture should loosen her tongue." Lucius Malfoy demanded to some men in black hoods.

* * *

Please keep supporting my story. Don't forget to review.

Lilac Cherry Blossoms.


	13. Night of Nightmares

AN: Thanks for all your reviews and support. Here's chapter 13.

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 13

The Night of Nightmares.

&&)

Malik trudged through the deep layers of snow with a small smile on his face. things had been getting a little better for him lately. His reoccurrent dreams had stopped...for the moment at least and he wasn't being attacked my his yami as often. Malik pulled his scarf tighter around his neck and got a better grip on his books. He was headed to Herbology. Not far behind, Harry, Serenity, Ron, Hermione, Ryou and Yugi were trailing behind. Malik's face was red from the icy winds and low temperature but he was gradually getting accustomed to the harsh winter weather.

"Ishtar!" A voice called. Malik turned. It was professor McGongall. 'Damn, what did I do now?' Malik asked himself. McGongall caught up to him with a fast trot. "I need to speak with you. Your friends can tell professor Sprout where you've gone." Malik nodded silently and followed her. They headed back into the castle and into McGongall's office. "Have a seat. Sit!" she commanded as Malik hesitantly stepped towards the chair.

"Now Ishtar, I know you must be wondering why you are here. Besides the certain fact that you've been skipping a lot of your classes, you've been doing very well in all your classes. I think however that something has been bothering you and professor Dumbledore and I want you to know that if any problems arise that you may come to us. Now, do you have any concerns?" Malik contemplated McGonagall with his lavendar eyes. She had warmed up to him a little bit. Maybe it was just pity, but Malik kind of liked it. "Well no, there's nothing. Except for..." McGongall produced a tin of assorted biscuits. "Are you worried about your brother and sister?" she asked. Malik nodded. "A bit but they're alright. They can handle themselves." Malik said finishing confidently. Not knowing wether he was trying to convince himself or McGongall.

&&)

Ryou's soft white hair whipped against him as he ran down the hall, heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had completely forgotten his bag back in the green houses where they had been for Herbology. He entered the classroom and pulled off his mittens. "G'day Professor. Sorry I'm late." He said softly. Professor Umbridge sniffed loudly and gave one of her shaky coughs. "Now what was that dear?" she asked, plastering on a sickly sweet smile. Yami Bakura made a retching noise and Ryou struggled to contain his giggles. "I said that I'm sorry I'm late. Professor." Professor Umbridge gave him another sickly smile. "Just take a seat dear." Ryou forced a smile and headed to take his seat next to Yugi. "Where's Malik?" he mouthed to Yugi. Yugi shrugged. "I dunno, I think he ditched again." //Aibou, look it's Malik.//Yami's deep, calm voice sounded through Yugi's head. Yugi turned to the door. A flushed Malik entered the classroom with his bag falling off his shoulder and his scarf undone. He turned and grinned at Yugi. "Sorry Professor. I had to see to some, uhh... unfinished business." Malik's eyes sparkled maliciously. Umbridge put on a cold smile. "I guess you did dear and what may I ask was this 'unfinished business,'?" Malik shrugged. "Actually, I'm just late. I forgot my Defense Against the Dark Arts' books in the library and didn't remember until I was halfway here." Professor Umbridge narrowed her eyes. "Yes, yes but what about all those times you've been missing my classes. Are you sure you won't busy doing any business...perhaps, for the headmaster?" Harry stared at Umbridge with hatred. He wished he could just, just...he didn't even know what he would do with her if he got the chance!

Malik stared at her, all former traces of his smile gone. "I'm sure." he said with venom lacing his words. Malik walked over to his desk and sat. He sighed and opened his text book, turning to a random page and staring blankly at it. Umbridge's eyes never left him for the rest of the class.

&&)

"Did you tell Umbridge the truth back there Malik?" Hermione asked. Malik smiled mischievously at her. "Of course not. Though it was partially true. After I left McGongall's I didn't return to Herbology as you all know. I went to the library. I was going to skive off the rest of the classes for the morning but about fifteen minutes into Umbridge's class I chandged my mind. So I headed for class but then I had really forgotten my bag in the library so I had to go back for it." Ryou scowled darkly and stared at Malik suspicioulsy. "What the f-heck, were you doing in the library exactly Malik?" he asked. (Watch your mouth!)Ryou scolded Bakura. His slight slip had not gone unnoticed by the quiet hikari. The mischief didn't leave Malik's face. "I like to read. Maybe you should try it sometime. Wait!" Malik turned to Bakura concerned. "You can read right?" Bakura growled and lunged at Malik. Malik laughed carefreely and juped out of the way. "I'm kidding. C'mon, give me a break!" Yami smirked from inside his soulroom. //I'm glad Malik seems happier.// he said. Yugi smiled. /So am I./

&&)

There were loud choruses of laughter in the fire-place warmed Gryffindor Common room as everyone sang christmas carols loudly. Hogwarts was closed for christmas. Serenity giggled happily as Yugi and Malik began conducting their group in a new song. Harry grinned drunkenly and got up. "Sorry mates but I'm beat. See you in the morning. I'm going to bed." he said. Ron nodded his agreement. "Right behind you mate."

"I'm sleepy myself." Ryou commented. Serenity stretched sleepily. "I think it's time we all went to bed. That includes you guys!" she smirked at Yugi and Malik. Malik pouted and then laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "You're right." he sat down in the chair Harry had been in previously. "I could get used to this christmas thing." he mused out loud. Serenity watched him in surprise. "Don't you celebrate Christmas in Egypt?" Malik nodded drowsily. "Yeah but I never really got this in to it. When I was a child...when I first heard about Christmas, I thought it was great. I would dream of christmas trees and presents and beautifullly decorated stores and I'd wish I could be part of it. Now, I can and I guess I've only now decided to participate in it with as vigorous energy as I can muster." he grinned. Serenity smiled sympathetically at Malik. "You're something else Malik Ishtar." Malik cocked an eyebrow. "Tch...I already knew that!" They all laughed.

&&)

Ishizu sighed tiredly as she finally reached home. Lately things had been stressful at the museum. Considering that one of their most famous pieces had been stolen, it was no surprise. "Rishid?Where are you?" She asked as she stepped into her dark house. The sun was only now beginning to set but it was still very dark. Ishizu heaved another sigh and closed the door behind her, incasing herself in complete darkness. She groped around the wall for a lightswitch and clicked it on. Everything seemed normal. Ishizu narrowed her eyes and headed for the kitchen. "Rishid?" she called again. This time a voice responded. "Ishizu-sama, is that you?" Rishid came down the stairs. Ishizu looked up startled. "What's wrong? You look...strange...Rishid?" Rishid had a strangely glazed look in his eyes. Simlilar to how people would look when Malik enslaved their minds. 'Wait...didn't Malik sat that these wizards could do magic like that?' Ishizu asked herself. "Huh!?" Ishizu took a sharp intake of breath as a hand clasped her mouth. A voice murmured a strange phrase and every thing turned black before her. 'Malik...'

&&)

((Huh?Ryou wake up!)) Yami Bakura ordered Ryou as he saw a faint light begin to glow in Malik's bag. (Wha-what's going on?) A sleepy voice responded after a short while. Yami Bakura's attention turned to another thing in the room. Malik was twitching and convulsing in his sleep. Although it was a very clod night he had kicked off his sheets and was sweating profusely. Malik groaned. "Ishizu...!" (What's wrong with Malik?) Ryou's voice said sounding more alert. Yami Bakura took control of Ryou's body and sat up. "Pharoah?" he called. Yugi's body lit up and Yami sat up in place. "I know." The yamis jumped up and headed to Malik's side. "Malik!"Yami said. "Wake up!" Malik began to twitch more violently. Then suddenly he began screaming as if he was being lit on fire. Bakura heard loud voices and screams coming from further down the hall as well. /What the heck's going on?/ Yugi asked worried. //I don't know.// Yami left Malik's side and open the dormitory door. He saw Neville running to get help. He came back inside and shut the door. "It's coming from Harry's dorm." Yami informed them. Malik's screams ceased and he began panting. (We need to wake him up.) Ryou informed his yami, sounding scared. ((I know.)) Bakura began shaking Malik violently. "Wake up, damn it!" He punched Malik across the face. Yami scowled at him. "We need to wake him up! Not abuse him!" he reprimanded. Yami Bakura scoffed. "You have any bright ideas genius!?" Yami walked slowly to a desk and picked up a glass of water. "Aibou says that he sees this on tv all the time. It should work." Bakura rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Yami threw the water on Malik's face. Scared, lavendar eyes flew open. Malik sat up slowly, water dripping down his face. /It worked!/Yugi said. Malik sat slowly, breathing hard. Then, "Ishizu! We have to help her. She and Rishid...they're captured! We have to help. Sister!" Malik stuttered trying to get out of bed. Bakura pushed him back down. "Take it easy!" he ordered. "Calm down, so we can help you." Malik watched Bakura angrily. "We don't have time. We have to help them! They're being tortured! I saw them. Death Eaters!"

"I'll get help!" Yami said hearing Professor McGongall returning with Neville. He ran out of the room to Harry's dorm. "Professor." Yami said, walking into the room. Yami gasped. Harry was vomiting, and he looked very shaken. Ron, Seamus and Dean looked frightened. Professor McGongall ignored Yami heading for Harry. Harry was muttering something about 'Mr.Weasley and a snake. 'Is he delerious?' Yami wondered. Professor McGongall was leading Harry out of the room with Ron still very frightened behind them. /Yami, Malik!/ Yugi reminded him with urgency in his voice. //Right!// Yami ran after Professor McGongall. "Professor, please it's urgent! Malik, there's something wrong with him!" McGongall turned around sharply. "What is this now?" She sighed. "Alright. Weasley I know you're scared but please I want you to lead Potter to by Professor Dumbledore's office. You know where it is?" Ron nodded shakily. "Well make haste. I'll be right behind you as soon as I see to Ishtar. Go on now." Ron took Harry and began leading him into the common room.

Yami led Professor McGongall back to their dorm. Bakura and Ryou had managed to calm Malik down slightly. When they entered Malik raised his head slightly. "Ahh!" Malik grabbed his forehead. For a split second Yami could've sworn he had seen Malik's face deform slightly. Professor McGongall's brow creased as she watched him. "What's wrong Ishtar?" Malik muttered something incoherently. "What?Uhh...It's my sister. My sister she's been captured by Death Eaters! They're torturing her. I saw." McGongall heaved a sigh. "Another strange dream? Very well, come with me. All of you."

&&)

AN: That's it for now. I know the ending's a bit sudden but I will try and get the next update up quickly.

LCB.


	14. Learning about the Order of the Phoenix

AN: I'm back again. This chapter is going up much later than I had wanted it to but better late than never. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading . Enjoy this chapter, it's a bit short but the other chapters will be up in no time.

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 14

Learning about the Order of the Phoenix.

&))

Malik could barely remember himself padding along the corridor to Dumbledore's office. He could fairly remember Yami Bakura and the Pharoah flanking him on both sides and Professor McGongall walking along in front with long, quick strides. The next thing he knew, he had been ushered up a flight of moving stairs and had been told to wait outside while Dumbledore saw to Harry. Not long after, he had seen Professor McGongall leave and she had then returned with all of the other Weasley children. He could remember Ginny's frightened white face and Fred and George's wary eyes and apprehensive expressions. They had all stared into each others' eyes silently for the moment that they had passed by. Malik brought his mind back down to the present. Now, he was standing behind the door to Professor Dumbledore's office with Yami and Bakura. He could barely hear the voices from inside. What was taking them so long? His family was in trouble and all Dumbledore was doing at the moment was keeping him waiting while he counselled his favourite boy, Harry Potter. Malik had often heard other children talking about Harry in such a way, especially Slytherins and in a way; Malik was beginning to believe it. Apparently Dumbledore thought that whatever he had to say was less important than Harry's problems. Malik could feel anger welling up inside of him. This was his family that was in trouble! They had to do something now! The door was swung open in front of him. "Come in." McGongall told them.

&))

Malik and they filed in quickly. Bakura's eyes narrowed. 'Where did Harry and they go?' he asked himself. Dumbledore's blue eyes were surveying his desk. When Yami and they were seated he turned his eyes up. His hands were placed on the desk, his long fingers interlocked. He patiently waited for one of them to talk first. His eyes staring straight ahead but not directly at any of them.

"My sister's been kidnapped and Rishid, my step-brother. I don't know how or why but I've been having these strange dreams lately and now these dreams are actually happening! I could feel Ishizu's pain. They're torturing her and I know it's magic. It's the cruciatus curse! I've read enough about it to know that that's what they're using on her!" Dumbledore was silent for a while before finally focusing his gaze on Malik's anxious filled, lavendar eyes. "Are you sure? Why would you be having these dreams…or visions rather?" he asked. Malik felt the familiar almost painful pang of anger swirling up in him. "Because, I know, I think it has something to do with my sister's millennium necklace. She sent it to me a while ago. It's supposed to show the wearer the future but it stopped working for her. I don't know why but for some reason it's reacting and showing me things that will happen. Tonight, it was actually showing me what was happening now. I could feel everything as well. It's strange…almost as if the necklace is still connected to Ishizu." Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I thought that the Death Eaters may if it was learned about seek the millennium items. It will not be safe for any of you either." There was a short silence. "What if I may ask, are your plans for the Christmas vacation?" Yugi's large, violet eyes replaced Yami's darker, narrowed eyes. "Well, Japan's a bit far for us to go back so often so we were going to stay in school." Yugi piped up. Dumbledore nodded his approval. "Yes, but I bet there will be a bit of nostalgia. I have an idea but I hope you won't mind altering your plans slightly." Yugi watched him expectantly. Malik gritted his teeth and snapped. "What about my family?!" Dumbldore nodded. "Yes,yes I'm getting to that." He said with patience. "There is something I must tell you all first. Something your friend Ms.Katsuya already knows about. I think you will be able to help with it. It is called The Order of the Phoenix."

&))

"Well, I've packed just about everything." Ryou said. "I think I'm ready." Ryou and tachi were leaving on the train. At the station they would meet a lady called Mrs.Weasley. She was Ron's mother and she would tell them the password. 'Fluffy.' The Weasley twins were coming with her to help identify them. After that they would head to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had given them a paper with the address written on it so that they would be able to see it. Serenity was also coming with them. Yugi grinned half-heartedly. "I'm done too. I'm really tired though. I'm definitely going to sleep on the train. What about you Malik?" Malik sat on the edge of his bed staring blankly into space. "Huh? Oh, what? Yeah,sure." He replied, not even bothering to force a smile. They met with Serenity in the common room and then headed for the train.

&))

The trip back to King's Cross was an extremely quiet one. Yugi true to his word fell into a deep slumber sprawled across a row of seats. Yami didn't bother to come out. He was in deep thought and didn't feel like making meaningless conversation. Malik sitting on the opposite side of Yugi had his head tilted up and his eyes closed. Either he was sleeping or in some form of deep meditation. Serenity stared blankly out of a window with a magazine she had opened in her lap. She sighed. Her forehead wrinkled in worry. 'I'm scared.' She admitted to herself. 'I'm worried about Malik.' She turned her head slightly to watch Malik, his platinum blond hair falling gently down onto his shoulders. "He'll be alright." A slightly raspy voice said. Serenity turned to Yami Bakura and smiled. "Is Ryou sleeping?" Bakura nodded distractedly. 'Hopefully…' his thoughts echoed about his comment. "I'm…just scared for him. You know, he's just so kind and…this problem with his Yami…I don't want to lose him as a friend." Bakura nodded. He gently placed his hand upon Serenity's. "I know how you feel. Malik on the other hand likes you more than just as a friend you know." Serenity blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Malik just likes to play around!" Her blush deepened. "I'm with Seto remember?" Bakura smirked and released her hand. "Yeah, I remember." He faked a sigh. "And here I thought you were beginning to feel the chemistry between us. What about that time we were looking at the stars in the Astronomy Tower?" Serenity glared playfully at him and giggled. "You're so silly sometimes. We're just friends, the same way that I am with Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Yami." Bakura chuckled. Serenity smiled but then returned her worried gaze to Malik.

Although Malik appeared to be sleeping, really and truly he was thinking. The same as Yami. He just didn't want to be disturbed but listening to Bakura's and Serenity's conversation he felt another pang of a another familiar feeling. 'I can't think about those things now. My only concern should be rescuing Ishizu and Rishid.'

&))

"Yugi, wake up!" Serenity gently shaked Yugi. Yugi murmured and got up. "Where there already?" Ryou rolled his eyes. "Yes, unless you want to jump off a moving train." Serenity giggled. "You've been spending way too much time with your other half, Ryou." Ryou laughed. "He told me to say that. I thought I would humour him." Yugi grinned and pulled down his trunk. Malik helped Serenity lift hers down and then they all clambered off the train. The train had had an even amount of students on it. They milled out into the station and crossed the barrier. This time without any humourous incidents. Malik brought that up with a small smile. //Malik's changed. He's learning to not be so bitter.// Yami told Yugi. /Yeah, it must be hard for him./ Yami replied. //He'll make it. That's what we're here for, to help him.// Yugi smiled. /You're right!/

"Hey Fred, George, Ginny!" Ryou said, sighting a group of four red-headed people. There was a plump, kindly looking lady, along with the twins and their sister. They hurried towards them. The twins still seemed a little pale but Ginny at least looked as if she was trying to be in high Christmas spirits. Dumbledore had told them about their father, Mr.Weasley and the snake. Mrs.Weasley smiled slightly at them but still asked. "Password?" Reminding Yugi very much of the portrait leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Fluffy!" Yugi announced. Mrs.Weasley nodded her approval and said. "Yes, very well, this way. We're taking the train. We had a quite an adventure on our way here. Maybe you'll be able to help us make the journey back a bit more easy." Ryou giggled. Trying to imagine what they had probably done in the train station.

&))

AN: That's chapter 14. I hope you liked it. I'll be trying to write more about Yugi and Ryou. I think that I've been neglecting them a lot lately but that's because Malik plays such a bit part in the plot that he tends to overshadow the others when I'm writing. Please review so that I will be motivated to write faster. I'll have more time, so I want to finish this story before the end of the year. If that's possible at all. Lol. ; )

LCB.


	15. Grimmauld Place

Starry Night Dreams

Chapter 15

Grimmauld Place.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when he finally arrived at Grimmauld place. It had been some adventure gettting there with the Weasleys. Ginny was still in ecstatic fits of giggles. Ryou grinned happily and stared up at Grimmauld Place. It looked like a crumbling wreck from the outside. "Well, we mustn't stay out here long. Come on!" Mrs. Weasley ushered them towards the door. She knocked loudly. Mrs.Weasley waited impatiently, reaching hesitantly for the doorbell. Just then the door was swung open. Mrs.Weasley rushed them nervously inside and the door was locked behind them. "Hello Remus, what took you all so long to open the door?" The man named Remus smiled kindly. "Did I really take that long?" Remus turned on Yugi and they. Although he was about in his middle thirties, Remus Lupin's brown hair was streaked with gray and he seemed very tired. His clothes were also very battered. His brown eyes scanned them and he smiled at them. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Yes, yes, you can do introductions in the kitchen." Mrs.Weasley rushed them again.

They entered the kitchen and Mrs.Weasley invited them to sit. "It's lunch time and you had a long trip. You must be starving."

"I'm Yugi Mutoh and these are my friends Ryou Bakura, Serenity Katsuya, and Malik Ishtar." Yugi said pointing at each of them in turn.

"Ginny dear," said Mrs.Weasley," go call Harry, Ron and Hermione." Ginny scuttled up from her seat to go call them.

"Malik…?" Yugi asked hesitantly. Malik was staring pensively at the table. "Huh? I'm fine." He forced a smile. Yugi smiled back encouragingly at him.

"Would you like some help Mrs.Weasley?" Ryou offered politely.

Mrs.Weasley smiled kindly at him. "Thank you dear, you can set the table. The dishes are over there."

Lupin rose from the table as well. "I'll help."

Ginny returned with Harry and they.

"Hey mates." Ron grinned at them.

"Yeah, hi." Harry said.

They all sat down at the table. "Hermione I thought you were going skiing with your parents?" Serenity asked.

Hermione nodded. "I was but I had to explain to them that some things are just more important. My friends needed me." She replied.

Yami Bakura chuckled. ((She sounds like an imitation Tea.)) Ryou giggled and blushed when everyone watched him. (You're funny Bakura.)

Just then a man with long black hair and gray eyes entered the kitchen humming a Christmas carol and swinging a bag of rats. Serenity's pretty green eyes lit up. "Sirius!" She exclaimed.

Sirius grinned at her. "Hi, I thought I heard you guys arrive. I'm Sirius Black. I thought you Defense Against the Dark Arts for a while. Recognize me?" he said.

//I thought he looked familiar.// Yami stated to Yugi. /I know!/ Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes.

((What is he doing here? Why is his name different? Ask him.))

(Alright.) Ryou agreed. He was just as curious. Hermione and Ginny got up to help Mrs.Weasley.

"So, uhhh…Sirius? Why is your name different?" Malik asked, staring at him with his lavender eyes. "And, why do you look different and how does Serenity know you?" Malik had his chin propped up on his palm studying Sirius.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "You ask a lot of questions for such an antagonist you know."

Malik smirked. Sirius sat down . "Well, I was in disguise while at Hogwarts because I'm a convicted felon. Of course I never did get a fair trial but whatever. Serenity overheard a conversation with me and Dumbledore one day when she came for her class and so she discovered the mysterious identity of Sirius Black."

Malik glared at Serenity. "And you couldn't even tell us all this?"

Serenity grinned sheepishly. "It was a secret. I counldn't betray Professor Dumbledore's trust could I?"

"Hmph…whatever." Malik replied. "Why did you get sent to jail and how did you escape? Azkaban is supposed to be almost impossible to escape from. At least that's what I read. Dementors guard it, right?" Malik's eyes were staring intensely at Sirius. Wanting to grasp every bit of knowledge he could get.

"They thought I had betrayed James and Lily. Harry's parents and that I had blown a muggle street apart. As for Azkakban, I knew I was innocent so the dementors couldn't affect me. One day I just transformed into my dog form and snuck out when they were going to feed me."

"So you're an animagus?" Malik asked. Yugi sweatdropped. 'What's with all the guestions?'

//Well aibou, maybe he's trying to distract his mind from thinking about his family.// Yugi nodded.

/You're right. That can be it./

"Yes, so was Harry's father, James. We turned ourselves into animagus in school so that we could keep Remus company when he transformed."

"Transformed?" Yugi asked.

Remus sighed and gave a tired smile. "Yes, I'm a werewolf."

"Really?" Serenity asked surprised.

"Wicked!" Yami Bakura said. (Hey! I never said you could change! Switch back!) Ryou lunged forward off balance and almost threw the plates he was carrying to the table on the floor. He caught his balance and rested them precariously on the edge. Ryou scowled. (Next time warn me!)

((Stop complaining!)) Yami Bakura snapped agitatedly.

Malik's lavender eyes darted to Lupin next. Yugi sweatdropped again. /Here come the questions./ Yami laughed. Ryou rolled his eyes. "No, shut up yami." He whispered to himself.

Hermione turned her eyes to him. "What's that Ryou?" Ryou blushed.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Lunch is ready." Mrs.Weasley announced.

"One more thing, Sirius why are you carrying around a bag of rats?" Serenity asked.

Sirius stared down at the bag. "Oh yeah. I was feeding Buckbeak. He's a hippogriff."

"What's that?" she asked.

Sirius laughed. It was that extremely barklike laughter of his. Serenity blushed slightly.

"It's a magical creature. I'll show you after lunch if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Can I see?" Malik asked.

"Sure, you can all see if you'll like." Sirius offered cheerfully.

Everyone sat down to eat. The conversations were light and friendly and there was much laughter. Malik was sitting quietly however. He had that pensive expression on his face again. As if he was in very deep thought.

"What is the Order going to do about helping my sister?" Malik asked calmly. "And Rishid."

Lupin and Sirius exchanged glances. Mrs.Weasley looked stern.

"Malik we assure you that Dumbledore and the Order are going to do everything they can to help your sister and brother. First we'll have to find out exactly what they want with them and where exactly they are keeping them. From what we've found out your step-brother Rishid may be under the influence of the imperius curse."

"So when will you guys find them? When they're dead?" Malik asked still in a strangely calm voice. ((Like the calm before a storm.)) Yami Bakura stated in Ryou's mind. (I know.)

"You have to understand, we can't act unless we know exactly what Voldemort is up to." Sirius explained. "There's that and the problem of where they're being kept."

"From what you've told me about being a convict it doesn't sound like if you act at all. What is it exactly that you do for The Order of the Phoenix?" Malik asked coldly.

"Malik…" Serenity said hesitantly. She could just sense him waiting to blow up. Sirius gave a bitter laugh. "Hey kid, don't take your anger out on me. If it wasn't for Dumbledore and his orders I would be out there risking my neck everyday. I hate this." Malik stared at the table a little guiltily.

"You still haven't really answered my question…but I'll let it go…for now." He turned his eyes back up to stare at them determinedly.

Yugi gave a sigh of relief. /Thank God he didn't blow up!/ Yami chuckled slightly. //I second that thought.// They finished dinner a little while after in silence. Yugi noticed that Harry was slightly withdrawn and sulky. /He must feel bad. For their father I mean./ Yami nodded. //Yes…//

"Malik isn't your birthday just now?" Ryou asked. Malik nodded indifferently. "Yeah, the 23rd, so what?" Ryou shrugged. "I was just asking."

"What will you do for your birthday?" Serenity asked. Malik shrugged.

"Pretty much nothing. I'll just pretend it's not my birthday. It isn't a very happy day for me. Although Ishizu and Rishid would always try their best to help me enjoy it." He replied.

"We should do something for it. And since it's so close to Christmas, we should have a sort of Christmas party and invite everyone!" Ginny suggested.

Malik gave her an irritated look. "Didn't you hear me say that I hate my birthday?" Ginny smiled at him. "I know and you also said that your brother and sister would try and make it fun for you, so that's what we're going to do. Can we Mum?" Ginny turned a pleading look to her mother. "Everyone can use some cheering up, it'll be good for us all." Mrs.Weasley hesitated for a while but then she gave in. "Alright then but I'll need help in preparing everything."

"It's a good way for them to meet the other members of the Order of the Phoenix as well." Lupin added quietly. Serenity smiled. "Yes, it sounds like fun!"

&&&

The next week, they spent cleaning and decorating Grimmauld place. Harry was still a bit silent but Sirius' spirits had lifted greatly with all the company. Then finally, Thursday, the 23rd, Malik's birthday arrived.

Malik groaned as sunlight began pouring into the room he was sharing with Ryou and Yugi. He turned in his bed but then finally surrendered and got up. 'It's my birthday.' Was his first thought. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"G'morning sunshine." Yami Bakura's malicious voice teased. "Happy Birthday. You have presents from Ishizu and Rishid by your bed. Serenity's bird thing brought them. "Here." Bakura tossed him a packet wrapped beautifully in blue and silver paper. "It's from me and Ryou and I actually helped choose it." Malik gave a genuine smile. "Thank you Bakura. Thank Ryou for me."

"Happy Birthday Malik!" Yugi's voice piped up as he jumped up from his bed. He pulled out a slightly large package from beneath his bed and gave it to Malik. "I hope you like it." Malik smiled again. "Thanks. Yugi. I know in Japan that you usually have to give presents instead right?" Yugi nodded. "Yeah but I sure wish it was the other way around." He said sheepishly. Malik laughed.

"Well open your gifts!" Yugi said excitedly. Malik sweatdropped. "You can help me open them if you want Yugi." Yugi grinned. "Really? Thanks!"

//Really aibou, where is your humility?// Yami asked smiling. /I lost it for a while but it'll be back later./ Yami sweatdropped at his hikari's response.

Yugi and Malik began tearing the paper off. It was Yugi's gift first. It was some sort of game that came with different books in which you could write any end you wanted to the story. "Thank you Yugi. It's great. Is it from your Grandfather's gameshop?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, he just put in a new order for games like these. They're getting really popular. I thought you might like one so I wrote him to send one for your birthday." They opened Ryou's gift next.

It was a gold bracelet with beautiful intricate carvings of a knight with a sword on it. Malik placed it on his hand to admire it. "It'll fit in nicely with my collection. It must have cost a fortune." Yami Bakura smirked. "Not really, but we did get a nice little discount." Malik and Yugi sweatdropped.

"I don't even want to know Bakura." Malik said good-naturedly. Malik reached for Ishizu's and Rishid's presents next. From Ishizu he got a very exquisite quill set with a large stash of different coloured ink and to his slight surprise a new jewel encrusted dagger. He placed it very far from Yami Bakura. From Rishid he received a book holder and an Egyptian fashioned diary.

After they all got ready to go down for breakfast. Malik added his new bracelet on his arm to complete his look and smirked at himself in the mirror. Also, as precaution he placed his dagger in his pocket. He couldn't trust Yami Bakura and knives at all. Before they could leave the room, there was a knock and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins entered. "Happy Birthday Malik." They said. Malik seemed slightly taken aback. He blinked and then gave a slight smile. "Thank you."

"Here, we didn't know your birthday was coming up, so we just put up and bought you a gift last minute." Ginny said, handing him a neatly wrapped present. "

"And we thought, that we'd give you one of our skiving snackboxes. Free! You should feel honoured Malik, we threw in some other stuff we thought would be useful as well." Fred said grinning.

"We hope you'll help advertise now that you have some of our merchandise." George said.

Malik laughed. "Of course I will." Hermione pursed her lips and looked disapproving of this transaction. He sat on the floor and unwrapped his next present. There was box of chocolate frogs and other sweets from Hogsmeade. There was also a book entitled, The Ancient Egyptian's Impact on Modern British magic. Malik smiled again. "Thank you, it was nice of you." Even Hermione couldn't help but smile back at the troubled Egyptian.

"The book was Hermione's idea. She said you liked to read. Although I must confess you don't look the type." Ginny said. Malik laughed. "Yes, I love reading."

"Well, let's head to breakfast, shall we? Otherwise mum's voice will be yelling at us in no time." George said. They all filed out of the room and headed into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at Malik. "Happy Birthday dear. I made you a special birthday breakfast." Malik squirmed uncomfortably. He wasn't accustom to such motherly types. They made him feel awkward. Although Ishizu always tended to try and act like his mother. "Thanks." He replied, returning the smile.

Lupin and Sirius were already in the kitchen but Serenity noticed a new girl. She had bright pink hair. It was if she was straight out of an anime. The girl turned and grinned at them. "Hi, I'm Tonks. My first name is really Nymphadora but it's hideous, ain't it?" Serenity giggled and introduced herself. "I'm Serenity Katsuya. That's Yugi, Ryou and Malik." Serenity pointed at each one in turn. Tonks grinned at Malik. "Happy Birthday." Malik repeated the word thanks for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. It was getting to be tiring. He received more birthday greetings from Sirius and Lupin and then they all sat at the table.

"Your party will start a little after lunchtime." Mrs.Weasley told Malik patting him on the shoulder and placing a heaping plate of bacon, ham and eggs on the table before Malik. She also placed a tray of toast with butter and marmalade and some blueberry muffins. Malik sweatdropped and gulped. 'Damn, just my luck. Meat.' He thought. He didn't know what to do, he felt badly having to tell her he didn't eat meat, when she had tried to make everything special for him. Yami Bakura was trying his best to hold back his derisive giggles. Yugi gave him a sympathetic expression and shrugged. Serenity wasn't paying much attention to have any input. She and Tonks had hit it off quite well.

"Umm…Mrs.Weasley, I'm sorry…but I don't really…eat…meat." Malik said finally. Mrs.Weasley gave a start. "Really now? Oh, well. Give your plate to me. I'll fix you something else." Malik refused. "It's alright. I'll eat everything except the meat." Malik picked up a muffin and started to munch on it.

"So why don't you like your birthday?" Ron asked Malik. Malik's face dropped. "I-my mother died giving birth to me. I don't see anything to celebrate." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry." Tonks finally said.

"You shouldn't look at it that way." Hermione piped up. "I'm sure your mother would have wanted you to enjoy your birthdays. Malik stared at her blankly. "Before I left Egypt when I was ten, I had never even known that birthdays were treated as special occasions. Actually I hadn't known much of anything."

"How could you not know that mate? By the way how old are you now?"

"Sixteen. You see, my father…he was a very strict man. He wouldn't have had it."

"Blimey. That must have sucked." Ron said. Ginny kicked him under the table. Malik shrugged.

He thought he had divulged enough information about his past.

"What happened to your father?" Fred asked.

Malik gave a bitter smirk. "He was murdered." Malik's face became rigid. "I don't really like talking about my past if it's alright." No one asked any more questions about his life after that.

Ginny, Hermione and Serenity spent the rest of the morning helping Mrs.Weasley in the kitchen. The rest of them went into the living room to talk.

Malik got out the game Yugi and Yami had given him and he and Yami began to play. Harry and Ron watched on from the sidelines, with Tonks cheering them on. Sirius and Lupin were having a very enlightening conversation with Yami Bakura.

"So this dark Lord, what's his name? Voledetart. What makes him so bad? I'm sure I've known worse people." Bakura was saying. Lupin smiled grimly. "I wish you did but the crimes that Lord Voldemort have committed are so heinous…they're terrible." Sirius was laughing at Bakura's pronounciation. "Haha…I have to remember to call him that if I ever come face to face with the bastard again." Bakura grinned dementedly. ((I like him.)) he told Ryou. Ryou rolled his eyes. (You would.) "

"You must be the other Bakura." Sirius said. "The other one is much more mild mannered and shy." Bakura nodded.

"Yes, my foolish hikari, Ryou. He's giving me the day."

"Your condition is most interesting." Lupin said.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You think so? Live in my life and this would seem more natural than honey." Sirius gave a bark of laughter. Lupin smiled at his old friend. It was a good thing, those two couldn't get out together. Now that would be chaos! Lord Voldemort would be hiding beneath his bedsheets.


End file.
